


Poor Child Left Insane.

by FearsomefigureT9



Series: Dream SMP Stories [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Genderbend Chapters, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, This is very sad :(, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9
Summary: Tommyinnit AU oneshots that I forgot to mention.Like God! TommyFemale! TommyWhatever tommy(I put Tommy thorugh shit.)Enjoy!
Relationships: Bitzel & Tommyinnit, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dream SMP Members & TommyInnit, LukeOrSomething & Tommyinnit, Platonic Relationships. - Relationship, TimeDeo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommy/ Insanity :), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wispexe & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Series: Dream SMP Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981930
Comments: 80
Kudos: 816





	1. Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... WArnings? Blood descriptions, Toxic thinking and ummmm yeahhh....

Tommy was angry. 

Pissed and filled with rage.

He only saw red as he remembered all the things they said. 

**‘Dumb.’**

**‘Feral.’**

**‘Irresponsible.’**

He wanted to break, he wanted to kill, he wanted to prove them wrong. He doesn’t register anything he does in his rage-filled vision. He just saw red as his anger took over his mind. 

**“Tommy stop being so irresponsible!”**

**“You’re the vice president! You can’t just roam around carefree! Even Puffy who just came has done more work than you!”**

**“Do you even see the fucking walls that box us?!”**

Tommy could feel his hands move and he was destroying everything in his small house. He trashed the room, turned tables over. Kicked and broke wooden furniture. He ripped the curtains down and ripped his sheets apart. He threw empty glass potions and ripped each book one by one. He punched the wall and ignored his bones move. He punched the wall and ignored the blood that splattered. He ignored the way his knuckles split open and bled. 

**“You’re never gonna be President, Tommy.”**

**“Tubbo you should be the president.”**

**“I gave up my disks for this country.”**

The room was trashed, his emotions were a mess. Scattered across the room were his precious books, empty glass and ripped fabrics. He stood in the middle, bleeding from head to toe. A giant cut that ran across his forehead, spilling sticky red blood. His arms were numb and heavy as his hands lay immobile smeared with blood. His walls were tainted with dried blood, some fresh and dripping. 

He spots a giant glass shard on the floor and moves to pick it up. Uncaring if he got cut. And he held it with a firm grip, tiny glass particles mixing in with his fresh cuts. 

**‘Idiot.’**

**‘Liar.’**

**‘Child.’**

He scratched the walls with no way of stopping.

**‘Traitor.’**

**‘Untrustable’**

**‘Stupid’**

He scratched and scratched the wall until it was clear and legible. He didn’t care, he wanted a reminder. Everytime he entered his small home, he wanted to be reminded.  _ Because no one cares, the youngest suffers the most. No one will care to listen. No one knows the pain behind the brightest smile.  _

‘I’m jealous.’ Tommy thought as he scratched the wall will bleeding hands. Decorating the walls with red,  _ just like his vision.  _

He thinks of all the people that like Tubbo, who stay with Tubbo. Who care for their president. Who care for their friend. Who care for their companion. Who care for the weakest.

_ Bullshit.  _

He thinks of the rule  his best friend his president bestowed on him. 

**_Probation._ **

**_Daily updates and daily checkups at home._ **

‘What a joke.’ He thought as he continues to decorate all 4 sides of his home. Making sure no spot was clean. 

**He betrayed you.**

_ He said it’s us against the world. _

**He lied to you.**

_ He left me. _

**He said he’d be there.**

_ I gave up treasures and this is how they repay me? _

**Now there’s no one by your side.**

_ Now it’s just me.  _

Voices fill the silence, unheard to the people outside. 

**“I’m all alone.”** Tommy proclaimed as he stood up from his spot. 

Unknown to him, a certain demon heard the commotion. Confused to hear hellish screeches filled with anger. Afraid to hear thuds and breaking glass. Worried to hear a single sentence that filled him with dread and anxiety. 

A man in black robes with skin as dark as night. Listening, behind the small home, to the child that scratched at the walls with an unknown goal. He could only listen and not see the poor child that was left with nothing but insanity. 

  
  
  


The next day came by and Tommy was left with the aftermath of rage. Mind blank with nothing in mind as he sat with injured left to dry and be infected. Hands were numb with pain as the glass shard slipped from his grasp. Sitting by the wall, leaning until he was secure on the corner. He made no move to do anything. 

He just felt numb and wanted to scratch at the walls again. But his mind was still groggy with energy. 

Bad volunteered to be with them, to check up on Tommy.  _ Glad that his skin hid his eyebags well.  _ Walking along the path to Tommy’s small home, he noted that it was still dark. Fundy made a move to knock on the door and so he did. 

***Knock***

***Knock***

***Knock***

They waited a few minutes as they were filled with tense silence. Fundy knocked again and waited once more. Bad wanted to just burst in and check up on Tommy, but that would deprive him of any privacy.  _ Because after yesterday, he must be tired.  _ Sapnap was getting cranky as George and Dream just stood off to the side. Tubbo looked exasperated while Fundy and Quackity were getting annoyed. 

“Tommy?” Fundy knocked again and Sapnap looked like he was about to snap. So Bad took the liberty of speeding things up a little. 

Bad came forward and put his hand on Fundy’s shoulder. “I’ll do it.” Bad whispered and knocked three times on Tommy’s door. 

***Knock***

***Knock***

***Knock***

“Tommy? It’s me Bad.” He started, as his ears perked when he heard light footsteps. Then the door opened slightly, “Mind if I go in first before the others?” He saw the way the door swung a little with hesitance before it fully opened. Bad entered the house before jolting in surprise when Tommy suddenly slammed the door close. 

Tommy looked down on Bad, meeting his white eyes. “Tommy?” Tommy just looked at him with dead eyes before turning away. Bad followed Tommy out of the entrance hallway to the living room/ kitchen. Bad surveyed the room and was frightened to see the scratches on the wall. Terrified to see blood smeared and fabrics ripped to pieces. Tommy just opens the closet attached to the wall and pulls out a diary. 

Turning around to give it to Bad before pushing him to the door. Bad tries to protest but he sees Tommy turning the handle. Opening the door slightly, Bad just looks at him and the door. With a sigh, he pats Tommy on the head before going out the door. 

Tommy just opens the door wider before closing it softly. Staying there for a few minutes before going back to his room. 

Ghostbur watches with sadness, having witnessed the insanity. The horror and trembling fear that blanketed Tommy’s mind with white static. 

“Poor child...” He whispered as he covered the sleeping child with a blanket. 


	2. Lanterns (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His personality was insane. 
> 
> HIs personality's name was Tomathy. 
> 
> His personality had no mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so... I have a few ideas and this is called a Tommyinnit Angst about exile and shit.   
> Because guys-
> 
> poor child

Tommy was left alone. 

Shaking in fear and anxiety. 

He doesn’t fucking care-  **_He’s fucking afraid_ **

**He only remembers the aftermath.**

**The pain.**

**He remembers his forgotten personality.**

_ How they tried to take over.  _

_ How they tried to pull him out.  _

_ How they screamed murder.  _

He shivers at the thought of him killing his friends. He trembles in the corner as he stares into the mess his personality made. A different turn of the usual brash Tommyinnit. Shaking like a leaf at his inner demon, but he doesn’t care-  **_He’s afraid._ ** __

He can see the blood smeared on the wall. He sees the broken glass, the broken pots and pans. The wrecked table and chairs. He sees the fabric ripped- _ torn to pieces like his mind.  _

**_It was being torn to pieces._ **

**_His sanity and hope._ **

He looks around before standing up on quivering legs. Bending down to clean up the mess. He tries to count from 1 to 100. Trying to pass time.  Trying to rid of the voices that plague his mind. 

He traces the scratches on the wall, feeling his heart break even further. He traces the smears of blood, feeling his trust crumble. He traces the sharp edges of glass, trying to feel pain. He traces the remaining hope he has before it disintegrates to ash. 

_ It takes long to clean up as his hands twitch like crazy. His senses came back to him one by one as he cleaned up the mess. The pain in his hands, legs and shoulder made him wince and stumble. The intense dull throb that thrums behind his eyes, wavering his sense of direction and motor.  _

Tommy finishes and he doesn't know how much time has passed. All he knows is that he needs to do something. He can already feel the room shrinking and the darkness blending in with reality. He needs to distract himself-  _ or else his personality will take over and kill them all.  _

Then he feels 

_ He’s afraid.  _

_ He’s afraid. _

**_HE’S AFRAID._ ** __

_ H̸̻̭̼̭̟͙̲̠͎̱̽̍͑͋ ̵̛̩̦̈́͒́͑͊̃Ę̶̭̞̭͕̭̻͓͚̮͑̓͛ ̷̨̨̨̠͔̺̟͚̙̯̋̽̿͂̌̔͛̐͑̽S̶̳͇̼̆̅͑̑̓̿̍̅̚ͅ ̷̩͑̀̈́͐̾̄̒̽̾͂͝Ḁ̷̢̪͓͎͖̳̒̇͊̿̒̔̐̐͒͘̕̕͝ ̵̨̟̬̞̹̯̥̰͓̈́̿̓F̶̲̞̯̒ ̵͍̟̩̖̪͠R̴̛̛̼̻̦̪̖̳̺̥̮̳̾͗͋͛͒̅̂̃̕̚͠ ̸̦̦̥̬̀̓̃̔̽̎̊͘̕͠͠Ạ̶̮̙̗̺͔̲͐ͅ ̶̩͈̞̜̱̠̦̼̭̮͚̮̼̌́͑̃̽̈́̍̈́̂̓̎̊͗̅͘Į̸̡̢͍̣̫̠͕̪̦̱̮̼͌̽̈̎́͜ ̴̢̡͕̮̹̯̟̮̲̘̤͈͗̐̇͝ͅD̶̬̲̠̞̲̍̊̊̊̈́͂͠ ̴̞̫̝̤̐̈͜ _

He stumbles over objects and pulls him out of his headspace. His vision spins and he is sent tumbling to the ground. His fear increased every step as he finally felt those cold claws. Clawing their way through his vision and mind. Trying to pry a way into control but he shakes his head and looks down at the objects. 

Paper.

Red and white papers.

He glances at the redstone torches that light up his home in a dull red. He got up and swiftly gathered a knife, flint and steel, unlit torches, and scissors. Frantically pushing the table to the wall, as he sat down on the chair. 

He breathed heavily as he shakily folded the paper in familiar patterns. Intent on finishing the task at hand, he folded the paper until it was perfect. Until his mind didn’t have the red tint that threatened to invade his vision. He folded and folded until it was a simple cylinder. He grabbed an unlit torch and placed it in the middle, supported by paper. He carefully lit the torch and watched it light up in a yellow glow. 

_ His mind wanders back to when he was 7. When he was found in the forest and was taken in. They were preparing for the End Festival in the village. And that morning he was confused, afraid and nervous.  _

_ He had peeked through each room without entering hoping to seek comfort from someone.  _

**_But no one was there…_ **

_ But he heard laughter and happy chatter coming downstair. He gulped down his growing fear and tiptoed downstairs. He peeked through the living room and found the family of three bent over. Folding paper and lighting torches. He watched with curiosity as the eldest in the room laughed wholeheartedly. Watching his two children argue over how to fold the crease and what to do first.  _

_ He held a fist to his heart as he clenched his fist hard.  _

**_His personality wants to wreck them._ **

**_His personality wants to destroy them._ **

**_His personality wants to kill them._ **

_ He bares with the pain and ever growing anxiety as he tries to tiptoe back up. His knuckles were white and his mind was festered with threats and deaths.  _

_ Then he screamed in panic as a hand landed on his shoulder. He sees his vision turn red and he desperately tries to push back the unbearable force. Tears sprung out of his eyes, pouring down his face as he curled up into a ball.  _

_ He hears the  _ **_voice_ ** _ and 3 different voices. His mind was boggled as he heard threats and reassurances. Murder and safety. Every- _

**_He hates it._ **

_ He can only see the scene of three family members teaching him how to make them.  _

_ How to make floating lights.  _

_ How to make soft lights.  _

_ How to make giant fireflies _

**_They taught him how to make Lanterns._ ** __

He opens his eyes and watches the flame lick the air. Never touching the delicate walls that surround it. His mind had turned dull and the red had faded away. He could only feel the rage in his mind and it’s threats. 

With an annoyed tsk, he grabbed the stupid probation journal and writes lies. Lies that easily slip off his lips, his pen and his mind. He feeds them lies that are untrue and irrational, opting to stay in character. Shaking his head when he sees the red pry it’s way in his vision. 

With a huff, he tosses the pen to the side and sets the journal at the table near the entrance door. 

He looked back at the papers on his desk and looked down sadly. Grabbing another piece of paper colored red as he repeats the process once again. 

  
  
  


Punz strolled down the streets of new L’manberg. Arms above his head as he basks in the breeze that passes him. The sun setting as he walks to the home of a ‘criminal.’ 

_ He was never a criminal. Tommy wasn’t one to be a criminal, it’s just that everyone around him takes advantage of what he has. He had seen Tommy and Ranboo light George’s house on fire. He had seen the way Tommy’s resolve had crumbled. How he defended Ranboo and in turn was named a villain. He had hidden in the shadows when he saw a change in Tommy’s appearance. The way his light blue eyes that always sparkle with mischief had become dull with rage. Had burned with fire that seemed different. Blue turned Red and he watched him stomp off to his home.  _

He sighs as he turns to the right, untangling his arms off his head. He walks up the few steps and knocks on the door. “Tommy?” He calls out as he spots a few soft glows of light inside the home. Waiting for an answer. 

He heard a soft voice, ‘Come in.’ his voice slightly muffled by the door. He opened the door, entering as he walked in the house. Passing through the hallway, he peeked through the common room and his eyes widened. He spots the scratches on the wall and the smeared blood on it first. 

His eyes land on Tommy who folded paper in a calm demeanor. “The journal’s on the table by the entrance. Take it and get out.” Tommy said gruffly as he redoes the mistake he made with a crease. Punz just stares at him as he turns his head to see if the journal was there. 

And it was. 

He turns his head back and watches Tommy fumble with an over-folded paper. Too much creases to work with. Tommy grabs another paper off the stack and growls out, “Take the damn journal and get out.” 

Punz just stares at him and then the lanterns that surround him in a soft glow. Punz just sare and watches because- ‘ _ Who is the real Tommy’, he asked himself. As he observes the child on the table, making lanterns like it’s his lifeline. _

Tommy’s annoyed, with someone in the room he can’t concentrate. He could feel the burning- _ piercing  _ eyes filled with pity and judgement. He turns around to face the man, mouth open to shout. 

“Mind if I take a lantern?” Punz asked and the word died down in Tommy’s mouth. 

He squints his eyes and looks at the man in white before rolling his eyes. “Take one then.” He said as he goes back to folding more lanterns. 

Punz looks at Tommy then the lanterns before taking a white one. He crosses the small gap between the door and Tommy’s post. Hand landing on Tommy’s head, ruffling it a little before retracting his hand back. “Take care of yourself.” Punz said before he turned around. 

Tommy looks at the desk, hands halting its folding as he thinks. Hearing the man’s footsteps about to leave. “Bring some food if you’re coming back.” Tommy said in his normal voice. As he continued folding his next lantern. He hears Punz chuckle, “I promise.” he said before leaving the small home. Closing the door on his way out. 

Tommy just scoffs as he lights another torch in the lantern. Watching the flame lick the air once more. He glances down on the flint and steel in his hands. As he stretches away his sore muscles and tired bones. The red in his vision is still present but tamed to a calm ocean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed?


	3. Rage of a Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has nothing left.  
> What must he do?
> 
> Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter another angst. 
> 
> Read at your own risk because Major Character Death AHAHAHAHAHAHHA

**_No one will come to save you._ **

**_You will always be abandoned._ **

**_You think they care about you?_ **

**_Look around- they hate you._ **

Tommy shook his head to clear his thoughts. Clutching his eyes as he sways in his steps. His entire being felt heavy as he collapsed to the ground. His hand holding onto the table as a lifeline as he curls in on himself. 

The sobs that ripped out of his mouth were filled with agony. He screamed like no tomorrow filled with sadness. And then he was filled with unbearable energy, energy that burns his mind. That burns his very soul and it made him cry out louder. 

**It burns.**

**It burns!**

**IT BURNS!!!**

He stood up, trembling and everything became a haze. 

_ Like someone had covered his eyes with a plastic screen. As though someone had wrapped his eyes in rice paper. _

He felt multiple blooms of intense pain everywhere. 

_ He remembers when he was 6. He had stolen a few coins and bought himself a nice meal. Turning around a corner he had been in for a surprise attack. A few village kids were expecting him and jumped him when he was vulnerable. Only to be beaten down to a pulp in an alleyway, left to bleed out.  _

He feels his mind scream and cry out in pain. Too much emotions bottled up in his tiny cork jar. 

_ He remembers his mind screeching to a halt as they scream at him. Painting him as the villain when he was the one that suffered the most out of everyone.  _

His rage bubbled and anger doubled over. His emotions were a frenzy as he felt his voice go hoarse with each scream. 

_ He remembers the pain of death taking over him as he poofed out of existence. He remembers his discs be taken by his enemy for freedom. He remembers his parasite screech in hate. Watching as they lost the elections, with his best friend sent to kill him. He remembers the horror and realization when he saw L’manberg blow up into shambles. He remembers the disdain in everyone’s eyes with every harmless prank he made. He remembers the way Tubbo had screamed and called him a bother- a nuisance.  _

**_He remembers…_ **

**_He remembers…_ **

**_H̸̦̅̈́͌̿͒̃̌̀͘ ̴̡̦͚͔̤̈́̾͛̏̀̀͝É̵͔̼̦̐͘͜͠ ̴̠̺̤̱̣̲̝̯͖̓̾̀͠Ṛ̵̳̂͜͜ ̵̛̜͕̦̱̲̗̝̓̈́̈́͝E̴̯̗̺̪͕̞̻̜̐̃̄͗̊̏̒̎ ̷̧̯̿̄͒M̸̥̥͙̰͕͒̃̿ ̶̯̙͋̏̒͒͋͆E̴̦̙͔͔͌̂͑͊̆̐͝ ̴̛̖̻̒̏̽͗M̸̱̝͉͈̜̊ ̴̤̬͎̓̈́͗̅̔̏͆̋͜B̵̨̡̛̲͓͒̄̈̏ ̸̛̬͂̈͒͑̔͆Ę̸͇̩̞̮̗́͊̚ ̷̧̛͆̆̃̾͌́̾͝R̶̛̪͈̫̼͇̝̰̦ ̴̠̤̗̽̏̃͆̋̓͑͌S̷͓͚̜̾̌̽ ̴̡͙̟̫͑͝_ **

His emotions were frazzled- his jealousy rose as he remembers. 

_ The way they treated him like an adult but tubbo like a child. They treated him like trash while they treated Tubbo like gold. They treated him like he was a puppet but Tubbo like a human.  _

His mind buzzed with constant reminders, as his vision was invaded with red. The walls were painted red-  _ smeared with the reminder of failures- blood.  _ He can feel the ache in his hands as they clutch and crush giant shards of glass. 

The redstone torches helped the rush in his head. The constant throb of pain that shook his eyes, the blood that decorates his pale skin. It felt amazing! To feel so much pain that told him he was alive! To feel the pain that dug and pierced his skin. 

**He loved it!**

**He loved it so much!**

He laughed loudly, hollow and laced with sadness. 

**He loves it!**

**He loves it!**

**H̷̡̯͙͇̮̼̫̟̬̽͊̊͆̿ ̶̬͍̩̆Ę̴̛͖̉̾̐̌̑̇͆̾ ̶̫̝̳̗̣̻̬̠̋̈́̀͛̄͒L̷̨̧̬̜͉̑͐̀̃̓͛̚͠ ̸̟̯̪̯̖̖̣̋̈́̇͗̃̚͜͠ͅO̶̤̰̟̩̹͐͝ ̶̜̙̯͍̖̮͈͇̓̄͌̃͑V̴̢̧͎̩̬̝̭̲͑ ̶̧̢͓̜͖̦̻̮̓̎̃͋͗̕͠͝E̷͕͕̅͗̀̋̈́̕͝ ̵̬͕͈̜̤̥̏̾͒̋͆̈́̕S̶̢̡̠͇̬̬̼̣͓͌̍̎ ̸̢̧̘͓̼̼̈́̓͝ͅI̷̱̬̪̗̜̩͂̈ͅ ̸̨͚͎̟͔̯̝̎̊̎͗̂͠͠T̸͉̠̙̺͚͉͉́̈̽ ̷̡̺̘̟͋͌͂̅͊͂͝͝ͅ!̸̧͎̼ͅ ̶̼̓!̷͙͉̰͖̗̲͍͖̳̾̓̈́ ̷̥͖̪͆̓́͆͝!̵̘̫̪̅͑̿̀͝**

But now  **he hates it…**

**He hates it.**

**He hates it!**

**H̶̞͂̿ ̶̨̦͈̻͔̱̏̂͋̈́̋̚͝E̸͎̮͐̋͂̃̒̽̕͝ ̷͙͖͎͈̬̅͒̍̽̃͑͛̇Ḧ̴͕͈̞͙̣̪́ ̵̼͎͖̱̐̂͛̿ͅͅĀ̷̹̥͚͔͖̟̮̭̍̈̐̂̑̌͘ ̷̨̡͉̪̪̩̟̳̔͋̍͗̈́̃͘Ț̵̛͔́̂͒̒ ̷̧̬̼̻̹̋͜É̵̗͗̆̓̽͗̑̃ ̷̤̥̝͖̉S̷̠̯̫̚ ̴̡̣͊͑̄͊̑̕̚I̸͙̦̜̩̞̪͆̋͜ ̸̮̲̭͙̎̆T̴͙̠̐͛͒̔̔̏͠͝ ̴̨̛̛̥̠͙͚̻̆̀̒̔̔ͅ!̷͚͇̏̀̌́͝ ̷̧̨̛̛̬̒̃̕͠!̷͕͓̫̼̑͑͠ ̴̧̝̠̰̻͙̘̗͊̈̀̈͋̒̍ͅ!̴̨̝͔̼͖͔̩̱̱̔͊͒̉͆**

He trembles as he falls to the floor. His knees hitting the ground as he screams in disgust and fear. 

_ He could feel worms crawling underneath his skin. The feeling was uncomfortable and he loathed it. He could feel his heart racing, palpitating with every heavy breath he takes. He wants his heart to stop and be still, he hates the way his body shook with every beat.  _

Then exhaustion hit him like a giant tsunami. 

**Physically, Emotionally and Mentally exhausted.**

His vision sways to the side and he fell. Pain blooming on his side as he looks blankly at the blurry objects that color his world monotone. His eyes were painfully sore as a fresh batch of tears spilled from his eyes. 

His hands were painfully numb and his mind was shutting down by the second. His body was too heavy, his limbs were too soft. He lays there in his own blood, eyes threatening to shut close. 

_ He has no family left. His father was distant, only favoring Techno and Wilbur more than him. But his brother died and his eldest brother was wanted. His father came to protect them.  _

**_‘Lies. He only wants to protect the twins.’_ ** The voice sneered in anger and hatred and Tommy agreed. 

_ He has no more home.  _

No family, no home. 

_ He has no more purpose to live. Unless he wants to live as a puppet unti permadeath. But he just wants peace, he just wants everything to go back. Back to where there was no war, no government, no enemies- NO CONSEQUENCES!!! _

His eyes spot the lonely flint and steel on the table and could only look at it longingly. 

  
  
  


“TUBBO! BE CAREFUL!” 

One had screamed as they pulled Tubbo away from the growing fire. Eret and the others order the citizens to evacuate. Dream and the co. + Philza survey from above, below and by the hills. 

They set up a temporary medbay by the Dream SMP lands. Niki, Fundy and BadboyHalo gather potions, medical supplies and beds. Setting up as they swiftly treat the injured as they watch L’manberg fall to ash. 

Tubbo cries and screams in pain as he watches his nation crumble. Phil lands by the medbay area, his feather singed from the fire. He gathers Tubbo in his arms as the poor boy weeps his heart out. 

**“How does it feel?”**

A voice hoarse and rough, hollow and monotone said. As soon as those words slipped out of his lips, it felt like the world froze. Phil let out a gasp as Niki lets out a surprised sob. Tubbo watches with fear etched within his eyes as the onlookers froze. 

“ **How does it feel?”**

A static voice asked as a figure emerged from behind. Grasping the broken boy’s shoulder as they sway from where they stand. Blue eyes once bright now dull void of emotions. Pale skin once flawless, decorated in bloody scars from war. 

“I trusted you all.” 

The broken child said, tears rolling down their face as they silently cry. 

“You all never cared did you?” 

His voice small and hoarse, clenching the hearts of those who plead guilty. “You all made me your puppet.”

“To-Tommy!” Tubbo called out, his eyes widening when the figure screeched in anger.  **“You dare still call him after what you did?! Shameless!”**

The broken child was released as the figure dissipated to ash. The broken child standing there with hollow eyes that would haunt everyone in the lands. 

“You all hated me when I loved you all.” The child softly said. Their words echoing through the arson, loud and clear. 

“Toby,” The child called out, eyes filled with swirling emotions. “You promised that you would stay…” He trailed off as he stumbled when he felt hot searing pain. Many panicked screams and pairs of running footsteps were heard but the child didn’t care.

Raising his hand with a sword in his hand. He looked at his best friend and family. Addressing to everyone their deeds. 

**“ᚨᚱᛖ ᚤᛟᚢ ᛈᚱᛟᚢᛞ?”**

**“TOMMY!!!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Also I added runes as Tommy's last words because you nkow cryptid and hsit...
> 
> Also tommy said- "Are you Proud?"


	4. Lanterns (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They taught him how to make lanterns. 
> 
> And he designed it as much as he can. 
> 
> Too bad he passed out. 
> 
> He didn't know the lantern would burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAD TommyInnnIt
> 
> my life is very shitty rn and I want to escape the world.

Tommy kept calm as he went back and forth from cabinet meetings to his home. Filling the journal with petty white lies, rambles and usual “Tommy” shit. 

Carelessly throwing it back on the table. Uncaring of the things he wrote as his vision danced away the red tint. Making lanterns after lanterns until his hands were tired and sore. 

_His thoughts would wander to the little cottage home. Filled with memories of when he was young. How Wilbur would play with him and teach him words. How Techno would teach him how to read and nap with him. How Phil would feed him and soothe his wails._

Tommy just blankly stared at the lantern as his hands worked away. His vision had a sheen pink tint, as he held a scalpel to create intricate designs. Pieces of paper flew across the room as the breeze flew in. 

Tommy clicks his tongue in annoyance but didn’t get up to close the door. He just let the wind in, _laughing at how symbolic it was._

_Thinking that the wind was like his hopes, dreams and beliefs. Coming and going with each sway the beat turned. Like strings that attach themselves to him, the puppet. Controlling his thoughts and actions based on the situations._

**He scoffs at the notion his mind had made up.**

He just continues designing each lantern, the flame licking the air as he cuts the paper surrounding it. ‘ _Punz should be here by now’_ his personality supplied as he cut out a large piece off. He could already hear the pisces, filling the silence. A disc lay forgotten in a chest, collecting dust. 

_He remembers the warmth Phil gave him. How he would hug him when he needed it. His wings wrapping around his body, shielding his eyes from the world. How he would be considerate, ask him little questions he wouldn’t mind answering._

_He remembers the company Techno gave him. How he would sit down with him if he was having a bad day. Hug him if he was upset and became a crying mess. How he would calm him with his deep monotone voice that would sometimes slip the fondness laced in the tone._

_He remembers the music Wilbur gave him. How he would simply continue on playing the guitar, singing softly when Tommy enters his room sad. How he would teach Tommy how to sing and play simple songs on the guitar._

_He remembers the ache in his heart as he watched his brother go insane. He remembers the burning anger as his brother killed his best friend. He remembers the bloody screech of his father killing his brother. He remembers the freezing cold of betrayal as his best friend ordered him on probation._

He ignores the small voice in his head that whispered. 

‘ _I want my family. I want my home. I want my best friend. I want peace. I want to be selfish, I want to be greedy. I want to be loud, I want to be happy.’_

He just ignores the tears that roll down his pale cheeks. As he continues cutting away designs. 

* * *

It became a little routine for Punz, going back and forth from the White House to Tommy’s home. He would knock, come in, have a small talk and give him food, grab a lantern, grab the journal and be on his way. Then he would go back to Tommy’s home from the White House. Holding the journal with the president’s signature. He would come in, clean up, hand him the journal, ruffle his hair and go home. 

**_But that wasn’t the case today._ **

Others had volunteered to come and accompany him. Breaking his little routine as he stays silent throughout the entire walk. He had messaged Tommy through his communicator, _though he doubts he read it._

He watches as Philza plastered a kind, fatherly smile on his face. Watching as Fundy and Tubbo mingle amongst themselves. George, Eret, Dream, Sapnap and Quackity. Punz just huffs softly through his nose as he trailed from behind. He just listens to them mingling happily, his fist clenching tightly in his pocket. _His mind reminds him of the bloody scene. The blood smeared on the wall with legible- depressing scratches on the wall. Tommy, the youngest covered in bruises, blood and eyes filled with horror and fury._

He didn’t realize the group had stopped in front of the small home. He was on autopilot as he walked up the few steps, _mind still telling him a few facts that slipped off his mind._ “Punz?” he didn’t hear them call his name as he knocked softly on the door. 

“Tommy?” 

Silence fell on the group as they awaited an answer. 

“Come in.” They heard and Punz gripped the door knob before turning it. Punz swung the door open and already zeroed in on the journal by the table. He jolted in surprise when a hand landed on his shoulder. _Berating his mind for forgetting an important factor._

He turns around to see who it was. A pair of identical blue eyes send shivers down his spine. As identical dirty blond hair accompanied the mature face. He stumbled a little as their slightly taller figure gave him a bit of a shock. 

“You okay?” He blinked away the thin sheen of haze. Nodding as the figure walks inside the small home. He stares at the back of the wisest, their wings giant and intimidatingly black. He turns his head to glance at the others before following the father of 3 children. _The eldest had fled, the middle was dead, the youngest on the brink of insanity._

He walks around the giant wings, peeking around the taller’s figure. Watching as Tommy cuts away the paper, the tiny knife way too close to his other hand. He watches as Tommy cuts and cuts, he can feel 2 people breathing by his side. 

Tommy just cuts and cuts and cuts away designs. Paper pieces falling down the pile. Ignoring the burning stares and the figures by the archway. He just cuts and cuts and cuts-

**“Whoops.”**

He watches as blood drips down his hand freely. His entire palm coated in the thick substance. _He accidentally cut himself too deep when he was cutting a few strings he attached to a new lantern._

Punz made his appearance in Tommy’s vision. An eye-full of light blond hair as he sees the man grab the first-aid kit underneath the table. He just stays still as Punz carefully and expertly wrapped his hand in bandages after disinfecting it. He doesn’t flinch at all when he tightened it a little too much. He accepts the head pat Punz gave him and he just turned back to his lantern on the table. He just ignored the commotion of panicked whispers and concerned murmurs. 

He just continues like nothing happened, his hand was throbbing with pain but his mind was blank. He could only see the pink layer in his vision. 

‘No one cares…’

 **_‘Except Punz.’_ ** The voice supplied as he lets the paper pieces fall onto the ground. The pink tint faded away to paint his vision normally. His personality retreated for once, never proding it’s way in his vision to take over. 

**Yet.**

* * *

  
  


“Tommy!!! It’s okay! Just calm down! And come down!” 

“...”

“Tommy!” 

“ **...”**

“TOMMY PLEASE!” 

**“..shu...u..”**

“TOMMY!”

**“I SAID SHUT UP!”**

Silence fell over the group like a thick blanket. Their faces plastered on concerned and panicked expressions. They could only watch in horror as Tommy stumbled on his feet. The flames licking the air, nearing his pale, lanky figure. 

**“** Tommy.”

Tommy hissed in annoyance as he heard a calm voice. “Just step away from the fire.” The voice said and he hissed. “ **I don’t need you to HELP ME** ~~HELP ME~~ ! **!** ! **”**

2 voices clashed with confidence and fear laced in their tones. One eye turned red and one eye turned blue. One fueled with rage while the other was filled with fear. 

“It’s okay, we’ll help you. Just come to me.” The voice said and Tommy could see their figure open their arms and they couldn't help but ~~screech~~ cry in pain. Tommy stumbled and tripped on his way out, running and falling until he landed in a warm embrace. 

He ~~screeched~~ cried in pain ~~rage~~. His sobs ~~screams~~ were piercing and heartbreaking as the fire around him diminished to nothing. As the raindrops fell one by one. 

Tommy held on the figure as he cried out his shattered heart. His legs were immobile with their lungs filled with smoke. His eyes were sore and red, flooded with spilling tears. Tommy could only clutch onto them like a lifeline, afraid they’d disappear. Relishing the feeling of finger combing through his hair. Burying his face in the figure’s drenched shoulder. 

**Too bad the fire burned his lanterns.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys wish that fanfiction guys were alive? Fanfiction girls were alive?
> 
> If so-
> 
> Then my **bisexual ass** wants to meet them.


	5. Deals Reach the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is a deal isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is allowed :D Hoe you guys enjoy!!! :DDDDd

**Tommy couldn’t believe it.**

**He couldn’t believe it.**

His eyes wide with shock and his heart filled with fear. 

**ʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ɪᴛ!**

**¡ʇı ǝʌǝılǝq ʇ,uɐɔ ǝH**

**H̶̛̜̥̣̫̘̜̱̩̗͔̮͙̤̜̙̝̩̰̎̽͐̈̋̉̾̾̆͜ȩ̸̡̧̡̢̼̰͚̰̯̩̖͉̫̩̭̦̜̘̝͉̟̳̜̻̙̱̤̣̅͊̎̆͛ ̶̜̯̪͈̖̟͉̖͓̯͙̻̩̤͕̹̎͂̔̄͗̄̽̍̎̚͝͠c̵̡̞̬̱͔̮̳͓̮̭͖̱̩̟̙̟̈́́̚̕͜å̸̢̛͉̮̙͍̱̭͈͖̼̘̝̪̻̰̳̯̯̗̯̖̝̭̭̠̒͛̐̽̃͆̍̈́̽̑́̏͑͐͆̏̃̓͠͝n̷̥̭͛̋'̴̢̨̧͈̘̥̖͎͙̥̻̼̥͉̳̱̻͔̄̇̏̇͗̾͒̓̊̎̿͜͝ͅt̴̡̧̯̺̼̖̖͔̥̦̘͖͈̜͓̘̪̩͚͔̺͖̭̱̒͊͆̍̍̃͂͌̌̎̎͑̔̔̈́̐͜͝͝ͅ ̶̛̰͈̠̪̪̰̼̭̬͖̰̣͉̟̺̞͒̎́͊̃͂̊̃̃̈́̿̌͂̇̂̈͑̈́͘͝͝b̷͈̤͙̦̺̟͓͈̟͓̫̼̝̦͊͑̄̋̄̕͘̕͜͠è̵̡̜͚̣̐̊̒̍͜ḻ̴̢̧̠̘̹̰̣͓͆̈́͋͂̀̄͂̎͗̔̌̈̎̅̃́́̈́̌̑͘̚͝i̶̝͔̲̲̦̺͎̠̱͈͔̩̥̼̅͐͑̓͒̔̇̓̚͜ë̶̡̡̬̣̮̲̣͈̜̦͉̹̱̜̪̺̭̖̱̭̘̠̰̠͈̗́̉̈́̽͂̋͗͋̌̆͒̓̀͘͝͝v̸̡̨̡̲̩͔̹̬̲̦͙̗̪͙̻͙̜̣̼̌̑̈͑̀̈̐̈́̚ͅē̵̡̨̡̛͈͔̜̗͈̣͙̤͈̣̲̘̰̻̲͙̳̞̜̣͎̒̃̉̎̄̅̽́̑̍̅̌̐̍͂͑̈͗̂̈̕̚͠͝ͅ ̸̛̛͔̹͙̖̗͙̟̻̰̝͋́̊̋̈́̿̂͐́̕͜͝i̸̡̹͙͙̰̙̥͙͓̜̅͋͊̅̀̊̈́̓͑̓͝ͅţ̵͇͔̞̫̦͕̯͖͇̮̰̼͖̻̘̯̎͌͛̈́̇̔̑̓͊̾͐̃̽̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅ!̶̢̮̱̫͖̹̞̻̘̮̪̒̈́̈́̎͝**

**H̸̢̢͈̙̻͍̮̻͕̭̙̲͔̀ͅe̴̙̥̮̘̘̍̈̎̌̀̚͠ ̷̨̨̣̟̭̜̟͈͎͗͒̅̏͜͝ċ̴̤̻̞̦͇͊̍́̾̌̒̈́̾̆͒͝͠a̷̼͓͔̣̤̼̩̥̘͑n̴̢̧̢̩͙̝̼̯̤͔̖̲̗̙̯̏̋̇̌͑͗̓̋͒͗̕͝͝'̸̨͎̱͈̹̏͊̾̈́̐̒͊̓̾̽͌̽̕͠t̶̡̧̛͇͎͓͍̗͔̿̿̈́͐͆̋̃̓̍͌̾́͜͜ ̸̖̠̩̺̽͑͊͆̋͠͠b̶̥̪̥̋̔̊̌͌̎̒̚ę̴̡̛̙͖̥̼̘͎̳͔̞̃̃l̶̲̗̓̄̏̌̓̐i̷͔̙͓͔͇͓̟̻͙͙̠̳͊̉e̸̬̰̘̓́͑̂͐̇̓͝ͅṿ̴̨̰̹̝̦̺̥̲̮̟͊̏͋̈́e̴̮̺̜̙͖͙͎̪̜͖͆̌̾̇͌͗͋̆̚ͅ ̶͎̯͔͔͒̌́̆ị̵̧̡̱̱̥͈̣͕̠͕̽͐̐͋̕͘ţ̴͔̬͖̺͙̖͈̞̗̌̈̋͊ͅ!̸̭͋̒͑͂̊͠͝**

**H̴̨̢̢̗̼̘̼̘̳̊̔͐̈́́͝ẹ̷̢̹̰̲̦̍͜͠ ̵̧̱͓̦̮̂͋̉̕͝c̴̠̜̯̼̩̫̫̜̊̿͋̅̉̂̈͌̀ą̴̫̩͓̟͈̤̤͇̼̅̂̂̓̏̀̕͘͝ṅ̶̛̠̜͇̺̝̳̦͉͍̼̑͠'̸̛̬͑͂͌̚t̴͚̱̦̻̱͙̩̖̾͜͝ ̷̥̒͑͛̕b̷̡̺̣̤̬̿̓̾̽̇e̵͕̘͊l̸̠̝̣̍̏ị̷̜͆̑e̶̤̯̦͙̩͒̒̎͆̚v̵̤̫̱͙̟͖̙̼͍̔̆̈́̚e̸̝̜̓͂̓̋̈́̉̑͛̚ ̶̠̜͔̭̘̼͖̼̏̅ͅi̷͍͎̺̠͑͐̅ͅt̸̢̜̎̇͗̌!̵̨̩̘̫̼̉̅**

**H̸̢́è̷͔́͂̄͠ ̸̝̟͙̰̰̇c̴̜̙͇̿̃̃ȃ̵̡̳͐n̴͉͈̮̹͂̈͠'̸̥̲̺͚̬͗t̷̘͍̘̿̚̚͜ ̶͍̫̰̻̐̽͌͝b̷̨̌e̵͔̲̘̗͒̿̿͐ͅḻ̵̨̬͗͛̋i̸̢̩̲̺̎̓̚͝ͅe̴̖̬̠̙̿ͅv̶͇̠̮̣̓̄͠ḕ̴̬̈́͌ ̵̫̣͒̕i̴͓̭̔̋ţ̵̰͙͔̈́͗̀̃̚ͅ!̷͕̐͆͊͠**

**H̴͙̦̐͜e̴͙͓͒͌̿ ̷̥͌͌̚ͅc̴̢̊̓ā̸̘̜̬̐͝n̷̜̘̾'̶̟̳͉̕t̶͕̠̾͐ ̴͉̥̾͑͝b̶̘͛̇̎e̸͚̅̀l̸͙̣̗̍͂i̸̳̮̳̊̌e̶̝̯͛͗̕v̷͈̈́̏̎e̷͕̐ ̴̤͋͘͝i̷̧̥͝͝t̴̃̈ͅ!̶͕̅̔**

**H̷͔́e̴̮͌ ̶̲͍͊̉č̸̯̥́a̷̻͋̿n̷͙̓ͅ'̷̭͑̇t̷͚̾̈́ ̸̹͗b̸̛͓̱̚ë̶̖̗́̃l̴͇͇̇ḯ̵̫͝ê̴̠̜͊v̴̗̭̑̚ê̸̛̖ ̶̠̎i̵͚̔̐t̵̠̒̄ͅ!̸̄͝ͅ**

His very soul froze and his lungs ceased to work. His breath hitched as his mind repeats his words like a broken record. 

**“You are hereby exiled from the SMP.”**

**”.ꟼMꙄ ɘʜƚ moɿᎸ bɘ|ixɘ ʏdɘɿɘʜ ɘɿɒ uoY“**

**“̵̢̡̛̘̖̖̼̝͇͔͉̠̾͒̽͊̆̉͆͊̓̓̓̈́̑͆̿̽͐͒̇̀͘̚̚Y̵̢̛̻͕̬̻̘̩̲͔̮̼̞̜̒̈́̓̈̉̑̐̇̿̇͋͐͠ͅo̸̙͔̦̞͓̻͓̗͙̫͍̠̫̞̎̊̈̔̂̂̈͂͒̐̐̋́̆̓͘̚͝ͅͅư̷̧̠͙̜̭̰̯̱̯̥̺͔͓̜̹͗͗̏̏̾̈́̑͗̊̈́̎͌̒̉̋̂̒̈̕͜͝͠ ̶̨̧̨̭̹̹̳͚̻̰̫̫̘̹̭̺̥̯͍̲̦̩̯̳̾͗̊̇̋̅͒́͂̊̋̆̈́͗͑̿̕̚ͅͅẳ̵̡̢̨̨͇̠͚̦̪͈̮̺͍̜̉̆͛͂̿̀̀͐͆͆͘̚͜͝r̷̢̡̨̨͎͈̝̟͔̖̙̰͓͉̰̱̟͉̤̹̟͈̦̥͛̐͐͂̂̄̈́͊̽̃̈͒͜͝͝ͅe̸̢̧͖̠̮̺̼̬̞̫͖͋̉̓̄̊͛̀̋̂̂͛͊̚͜͜ͅͅ ̸̢̛̯͖͈̻̻͎̦̟̻̭̲́̅̍̎̈́̇̅̓̾́͘ḧ̵̛͎̘̣̬͕͖̜̜̳͇́͋͐͑̈͐̈́̈̽̏̍͛̅͌̕̕̕͠͝ȩ̵̨̞̩̣̠̹̬̻̭̹̩̺̯̟̳͎͍̬͓͖̽͜ͅr̵̢̘̳̪̞̰͙͍͎̫͖͈̭̤̣̖̤̳̻̪̤̱̊̆́̐̔̐̈̽͗̈́͑̀͑͗̌̄̽̌͋͘͘͘ȩ̷͚̠͎̩̯̦̱̲͊̚b̴̳̞̻̤̝̭̭̖̬͚̟̱̤̭̘̱͎̺̗̘͈̻̀̋̆̿͂͜͜ͅͅy̵̱̙͈̝̳͕̰̾̆̉̊̎̓̈́͒̈́̀͗͒̍͂͌̋́̈̋̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͠ ̵̧̨̡̨̡̞̰̖̤̦͉̤̜̙̭̥̖̭̺̜̺͉̥͙̄̌͂͒̉͌ͅe̸̢̛̛͋̀͛͑̂̉̽̒̈͒̿̂̿̾͒̈́͘x̵̰̤̪͔̹̤̣̝̗͔̹̖͉͎̭͌͐í̷̢̡̛̗͓̞̜͈͉̫͇̝̮͔̟̟̅̽̉̅̈̓͋̔̑̓̅̏̃̈́̿̈́̒̌̾͊̆͜͝͠ͅl̷̡̛͙̻̖͈̓͒̓͂̾̑͋͋͆̐̋̈̓̃͒̚͠ë̵̢̥̗̣͚̟̝̭̺̰̜̥͚̭́̀̉̇͒̾̏̊̇̀̏̒͋͐̌̓̈́̍̇̆̅͘̕͝͝ḑ̸̨̛̖͇͈̘̪̦̪͙̲̬͔̹͕̞̝͂̈́̀͒́̃̈̉̍̽̈́͛͑͗̐̒̿̚͝ ̷̡̡̡͎̖̝̻̮̰̪̾̽̄̄̿̓͂͒̊͊́̔͑̈́̿̒̋̏̕͘̕̚͝ͅf̵̢̨̧̢̘͍̦̳͚͓̩͕̼̺̰̥̠͕̫̳͕̰̞̻̥͔̤͓͋̍͜͜r̸̪͍̫̰̜͚͓̈ǫ̴͕͓̘̮̣̳̼͕͇͙͕̠͗͊͗͊̈̾͋̋̋͋̏͝͝ͅm̷̛͇̼͋̎̏̓̃͑̃̾̏̅̉̔̍͆̔̔̑̋͘̚͘͘̕͘̕ ̵̡̩̰͖͍̺͖̼̼̩̞͖̪̪̯͖͔̹͚͕̞̩̖̬̙̪̹̘̳͈̑̊̍̂̆͒̇̇̈̓͂̊̔͊̓͆̎̕͘͝͝t̶̢̬͚̖̮̭̥̲̺̻͊̿͆̾̆̾͂̍͂̑͒̈́͑̽̓̃͌̽̌̔͒͂͘ĥ̵̨̹̤͉̭̝̪̟͓͇͇͔̲̯̥̼͚̣̺͐̒͗͗̆̉̎̇̓̀̚͜͝ě̶̡̨̧̧̘̼̻̩̠̹͇̲͇͇͈͇͎̙͚̳̎̓͌̊͊͌͊͛̓̔̆͑̓̽͋̋̎͂̀̊̀͛̐̚͜͜͜͝ ̷̨̢̛̛̺̼̩̠̱̲͙̙̩͉̭̱͇̭͆̋͆̔͊̅̅̾̔̇̂͒̄͒̅͘͜͝͠͝S̵̢̛̗̻̯̘̿̅̅̏͝Ḿ̵̧̛̮̖͐̀̒͋̍̅̀̀̓͐̂̿̈̓͒P̴̡͓̭͉̞͍̪̯͔͓̖̰̯̘͂ͅ.̸̢̡͙̟̟̻̠̪͍̳̞̠̲͍͍̞̫̲͎̭̥͈͙̜͚̦̲̤̓͗̒̍ͅ”̴̨̧̨̪͖̲̤̖͇̮̲͚̬͕͉̭̤̱̰̭̹̪̳̹̼̺̗̦̞͚͗̿̌̑͐̎͊̃̏̄̒͐͆̒̎͒̐̾̿͗̚̕͝͝**

**“̶̛̮͓̓̒͑̄̌͗̄̈́͑̚̚Y̴̡̛͎̥͉̟͇̪̥͗̏̋͆̂̃͗̄͆͊̿̾͘ͅo̴̻͂̊ų̷̢͈͎͓̜̤͎̬͚̯̂͗̎̈́̒̕ ̷̫̱͙̝̟̗̬͗̔͜͜a̷̼̪͈̳̥̗̟̻͙͋̉͆̇̏̉͠ŗ̵̢̱̜̬̠̗̦̮̞͖̞̼̲̜͆̽̐͒̅͛͒̚͘e̵͇̬̗̱̪̽̍͂͊̒ ̶͍̠͕͍̫̭̯̞̗͙̜͗̆̅͗̆́́ͅḧ̵̝͚͙͓̪̝̮͊e̴̫̯̤̦̣̥̳̝̐̒́̍́͗̓̏̕͝r̵̢̧̞̯̟̺̲̪̻͈͖̜͇̹̄̿̐̎̔̒͑͠ẻ̴͇͈̂̇̔̑̿̍͆b̷̡̫̺̈́̏̿̾̆̕͠y̸̨͉͖͎̑̍̀̿̑̽̃͐̋̓̊̚͝͝͝ ̵̨̡̢̻̝͇̣͖̫̖͙͖̏̄̌̃̊͛̔̍̇͊̕̕͘͘ę̷̛̩̦͍̗̹̇̈́̈̐́̎̚͠x̵̫̪̹̟̻̟̣́̾̍͆̚̕͜i̴̧̟̣̗͙̅̎͆͠l̶͕̮̬̝̣͍̲̱̣̗͕̳̬̈͊͐̇̃́̍͘͘͘e̶̡̦͈͙̹̞̗̋͐́̆͜d̵̡̢̡̢͇͍̲̳̲̳̺͍͒́̈̐̓̐̌̃̏ ̴̛̼̗̯̻̥͇͛̔̊̆̓̋f̵̛̛͔̮͉̦͓͓̥̪̞̾̀̆́͒͊̄̿̓̐̓̕r̴̨̰̯͖̪͓̭̖̝̻̰͍̟͖̯̊͋̇̈́̃̅̓̔̾̂̀͑̚̕o̴̡̧̩͈͖͖̥̯̩͓̠̮̐͂̃̈́͛m̴̢̱̳͔̣̜̮͍̬̲̙̬̄̓̈̅͋͊͊͐̏͒̚͝ͅ ̶͕͍̰̟͎͖̳̬̌̊͐͑͗̈́̇̋͘͝t̷̡̼̼͌̂̋͂̕̕͠h̵̡̛̜̙̫̜̎͐̆̓͆͒̕͝ͅe̵̯̤̱̝̦̣̰̥̊͗̉̄̀̐͋̉̇͐͑͘͝ͅ ̶̡̳̞̪͉͙̙̣̂͜ͅS̸̡̛͎̙͖͋̎͝M̷̡̬̩͇͖̍̓̈́͠͝P̶͍̥̤͋͋̔̃̓̂͌̈́͝.̸͇͇̞̠̤̘̟̫̅͐̽”̶̜̺̘̫̞͎̻͙͉̺̅̒̓̏̂̕**

**“̸̞͚̫̈́͒̓̂̈́͋̊̽̐͛Y̶̡̨̪͎̠̖͙͌o̵̡̬̞̹̥̜͂̐͒̃̓́̏̉͠ű̶̦̼̈̈͜ ̸͓͇̙͓̙͚̜̲̮͊͌̾a̴̬͓̦̓̿̋̓̈́͑́ṛ̵̛͈͎̲̿̿̆̀e̶̢̾̃̊͝ ̵̠̤͎̺͉͔̇̈̄̚͜͜h̴̝͖͕̔̿͑̏e̵̛̹̳̠̻̝̗̜̓͒̿̅̓͒̒r̴̡̥͚̻͇̤̖̀̑͜͝͝ͅȩ̴̪͙̺̠̩̤̒b̸̲̳͔̰̈́̏̋ỷ̵̧̡̢̜̝̗̰͗̄̇̒̿̏ ̴̟̖̩̤̗̎ę̷̧͕̖̟̰͓̇̔͐̽̄̒̍̅͝x̶̨̫͙̤̼̜̜͚͛͆̓̆̾͂͊̔i̵̧̫̳̭̖͖̎͑͑̔̌̇̂͝l̸̨̧̛̝̦͚͈̪̐̇̿̅̇̽͠͝ͅè̷̢͚͇̱̱̝͙̱͕̻̇̌̂͒͌̈d̷̢̡͖̟̙̤̲̺͗͊͒͌̽̌̓͠ ̶̹͈̓͑̄́͛̅̃̅̓̎f̷̧͖͈̗̥͎̗͋͒̾̐̐͜r̵̛̩̒̑͋̎õ̸͇̬̩̖̼̼͙̗m̵̨̩̪̞̖͚̹̗̠̯͑ ̷̛͖͊̏̅ẗ̴̨̩͉̫͖͔̈͊́͘͝ẖ̷̬̑͌͒̍͑͂̈́̇ḛ̴̛̞̲̜̺̫̊̄̉̚ ̵̡͉̼͚̳̭͆̐̈́͜͜S̴̬͔̗̙̖̻̞̗͘͝M̵̙̹̹͎̟̭͈͇̟̳̈́̔̄͆̈P̸͉̃̆̇̑͆.̵̻̓̑̊̇̌̓͜ͅ”̵̬̍̇͂̅̓̚ͅ**

**“̶̯̆Y̵̼̱̻͎͠ŏ̴̧̲͇̫͆̂̄ù̵̯̱̈̒́̅ ̴͍͈͙̍a̷̘̙͛̈́͋̄r̵̰͎̜̞̯͐͆e̵̡̨̻̖̼͌̄̑̆̍ ̸̹̪͔̂̊̕ḧ̵̤̮̞́̆͊̈́̕e̶̜͕͒r̵̛͖͝e̶̠͗͘b̴͔̠̙̾̒͒y̷͉̏̌ ̸̼͗͂̚͝͝e̸̤̕ẍ̵̢̧́͗į̸̘̖̻͇͂̈̈́͘l̴̛̼͍̆͐è̷̢̧̾́d̷̳̟̊̾̎͠ ̶̣̟̀̐̈́̚f̵̺̮̆̑̎͐ŗ̸̡͙̯̜̉̈ơ̶̪͌̿͒͂m̸̟̝͙͇͆ ̵͙͋͐̾̄̒t̴̩̑͗̒h̸̨̯̟̘̊̈́͑̕͠e̷͇̠͊ ̴̣̫̊͛͘͠S̸̬͉͖̗̟̐͒͝M̴̫͕̒̚P̷̻̱͕̀̎ͅ.̴̙̺͈̙̗̀̿̎͝͝”̵̰̪̠͍̑̕͝**

**“̵̫̒̾Y̶͍͚͗̌o̷̲̲̐̓̚ư̶̰̆ ̸̲̝̈́͠ạ̷͇́r̶̤͍̓̋͜e̶̘͔̍ ̸̬̄͘h̸̠̾ë̴̥́̃r̶̦̂̅e̸̢̜̒̕̕b̴͈͎̻͋̏͠ỷ̴̼̻͙͆ ̴͉̪̬̐͘e̴͍̓͗x̵̮̎͘͘i̸͉̜̒͂ļ̷̣͔̚͝͠ẽ̶̤͆d̶̨͎̿ ̵̗̉f̴̻̯̠̋̉̕r̶̫̜̟̅̐ò̴̢̥̺̑m̷̧̯̈̃͠ ̵̟͉̂t̵͉̍͒h̷̨͉̉̔̔ȩ̶̛͉̥ ̵̹̋ͅS̷͔̄̿͗M̷̤͙̂͗͝P̶̢̥̟̄.̶̉ͅ”̷͚͂̈́̕**

**“̶̺̫͂̋Ÿ̷̤͍́̕o̶̗̬͑̓u̷̞͌ ̶͈͖͆a̵͚̠͐̕ȓ̵̢͉̾e̴̱̋ ̵͈͉̾̈́h̷̞̘̽e̴̫͑͜ŗ̶̀ě̶̗̓b̸̟̜̓́y̶̞͘ ̷̙̚e̴̳͛x̵̞̠͐i̵̢̘͂͛l̸̻͚͝e̴̟̹̒d̶͍̔ ̷͉̭̈́̃f̷͖͎̓̄r̴͉͋o̴̢̹̔m̴̮̐͝ ̵͉̳̈́̋t̴̞̀̿h̶͎͍̊̉e̴̹̍͜ ̷̠̊S̴͚̲͗̉M̶̥͛̍P̴̛̠͛.̵̣̭̔”̶̡̀͜**

**“𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢𝔟𝔶 𝔢𝔵𝔦𝔩𝔢𝔡 𝔣𝔯𝔬𝔪 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔖𝔐𝔓.”**

He could feel his entire body be filled with fear. The cold licks of deathly warnings made him panic. His eyes zeroed in on the disc on Tubbo’s hand. Slowly being handed over to Dream as he felt someone grab him on the shoulder to stop him. 

_ When did he start moving? Why are they stopping him when he isn't moving? He doesn’t remember.  _

He couldn’t hear the screams or allegations or anything he said. He couldn’t hear the screams his best frien- 

**_ṋ̴̨̨̧̫̙̗̙͎̝̼̳̹̗͖̾̆̇͆̀͒́͛͊͑͊̾̚̚̕̚̕͝Ȯ̶̧̰̖̎̿̊̚ ̵̡̨̲̜̻̩̲̙͔͈̭̻̳͉͔͙̯̞̦̠̜͔͉̮̤̅̓̈́̈́͛̒́͛͋̇̒̎̿̓̎͑̉̾͊̽̇͌̈́̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̸̢̻̥̤̬̣̦͔͉̠̜̞͈̥͔̘̦̘̩͙̻̥͍̗̰͙̱̩̅̆̾̔̋͌͆̽͂͘͜͠͝ͅẺ̴̢̡̧͙̜̼͔̩̜̳̹̘̗͔̬̣͙̟̥͓̠̼̟̙͓͚̓̇́̃͐͐̋͐̒͆͑̋̏̈́̎̍̔͗̓͌̆̄͐̅͝͝ ̵̡͈̺͚̗̘̖̖̹̞̖͚͇̬̠̭̬̎̒̉̏̄͜͝ͅI̸̧̢̨͙̲̥͕̝̜̺͍͓̪̤͎͕͍͚̦̱̐͆̔͂̊̿̑̿͌͆͗̌̔̽̿͊̑̍̚s̸̨̢̛͕̝̱̫̮̗͙̫̯̪̬̜̤͍̹͖̲̜̱̜̤̈́̍̍͆̾̓͂̉̈́̅͊̍̊͜͝Ṉ̷͉͕͓̝͕̟͚̤̭̌̈́͂͜'̵̨̡̦̰̖͚̳̝̼͕͚̭͎̘͕̟͕͎̥̼̦̻͕̮͚̈́̽̑̈́̄͆͒̿͘̕͜͜T̶̡̧̧̛̞͚͉̯̼͎̰͕̟̭̯̖̘̘̺͇̂͗̅ͅͅ ̴̣͎̺̰̌͋̔͂̈́̇͌̈́̇̍͂͛͂͝y̵̞̤͆͒̆̀̊͆̏̊̇̽̂̔̍̋̿̄̓̆̚͝O̴̡̨̻̯̪̣̭̜͈͖̗̲̯̞̣̥͐̋̓̿͌̄́͛̍̃̈̽̓͂̈̐̈͌̔͑̇̕͘͘͠͝ͅU̷̡̢̗̞̗̩͍͍̮͓̘̟̜͈͋̔̍̒̈́̈͗͛͊̂̓̑̆̿͘͘͝͝'̴̡̢̨̨̥͈̟̹̖͓̺͙̺̪̮̠̭̲̟̖̺̫̥͔̺̣͚͋͜r̷̡̰̹̘̗͙̝̹͙̐́͌̇̿̈́͊̔̅͆̓̍̈́͆̄̿̃̄̂͝Ȩ̵͕̬͔͓͖̫̰͈̜͍͉̉̄͑̈́̐̉͠ͅ ̸̢̄̋̑̀̅̔͌͆̄̑͒̃͑̊̊̋̅b̷̛̥̥͖͈̺̻̱͕̱̍̍̿̆́̇̇̃͗̈́̌̅͑̉̐͐̋̀͐̾̀͑͒̚͠͠Ē̴̢̿͛̓͐̓̓̊̌̇͋̈́͊̈̈́̽̄͊̇̓̓̕͘͘͘͝͝s̵̢̗͇̖̭̟̖̠̼̺͓̠͕̤̦͈̖͇̙̫̟̟̖̀̈́͑̾̉̏͋͋̓̌̈́̔̈́̿͋̽̈̈́̍̚̚͜͝͝͠ţ̶̨̛̺̙̘͈̖̗̽͋͂̊͊̔̆́̒̈́̏̂͗̒̚͜͜ ̷̪̝̤͙̞̜̱̺̝̳̞̹͚̹̺͓̫̜̰̗͓͓̍͛̊͌͜f̵̨̢̡̛̞̙̬̥̥̳͕̜͖͚͔̤͉̻̥͉͛̑̈́̒̂͂͆̌̆͐̀̕̕̚͜͝͝͝ͅR̷̡̡̹̬̬͈͈̦̜͕̯̲̯̫̮̘͈̗̟̺̈́̌̈́̄̅͛͜ͅI̶̢̩̰̺̟̺͍̗͖̫̬͓̼̖͕̣̞͙̣͚̭̫̪͗͋̂̄̾̏̈́̈́̓͘͝ͅe̴̡̳͎̱̬̥̻͇̺͍̭͔̥͖̗͇̬̔͂̐̑̒̒̐ͅn̸̨̧̞̳͔̺̟̠̞̠͖͖̪̝̑̑̑̓̈́͑̊͛̈́̊͌̄̎̉̔͗d̸̹̪͔͚͓̬͎̥͝ ̴̢͍̝̌̈́̑͒͑͊͋̈́͌͌̇̓̿̈́̈̈́͊͝͠A̷̟̮͔͎̮͖̖̣̯͓͐͛͜n̴̡̥͎͇̝̼̳͔̖̻̜̲̱̲̪̘̣͙͈̼̞̖̠̓͛̊̂̋̓̋͊̀̿͗͐͐̌͂̍̆̕͘̚͜͠͝Y̸̨̨̡͙̬̙͔̱̻̝̥͚̭̙͇̬̱͉̖̱̰̲͇̯̥͑̐̈́̽̃̒͌͑̊̚̚̕͜͝ͅM̷̛̫͚̬̼͗͛͐̽͗͒̂̏͌́̎̚̕ơ̸͚̲̣͉̬̹̳̤͍̌̍̋̾̊͂̈͑́̎̓̉͊̐R̶̡̨̺̙̩̮̼̩̞̘̘͙͈̰͈͙̗̲̞̎͋͜Ȩ̷̨̦̻͎̹͙͕̖̦̺͍̠̠̩̂͒́͑̓̆͌͌͗̇̊̓̄̂̂̄͒̄̂͋͆̄̂̓͊̈̓̄̾͘ͅ!̸̯͍̰̭͔͖̳̍͛̊͌̔͗͊́̐̑̕͘͝!̶̧̨̧̡̢͓̩̻̭͓̬̪̦̙̱̹̭͖̭̗̻̏͗͌̎̕͜ͅ!̷̧̧̢̛̬͈͇̗̩̥̮̱̮̗̺̫̦̤̺̩̺̠̣̼͇̇̓̉̏̓̂̎͆̀̈́̆͛̉̇͋̋̓̑́̎͌͋̀̕͜͜͝͝_ **

**_n̴̡̺̻̫̈͋͛̂͋͐͂̿̀̓̿̓̅͝͝O̵̧̼̻̭̳̼͖̖̮̝͎̮͐͂̔͌̃̅̚̕͜͠ ̶̢̳̖̩̮̣̻̰̤̜͒͊͆͒̃͗̾͐̓͒͐͐͘ĥ̸̩̻͍̐̏̽̂̿̆̀̒͑̂̈́̚Ę̷̰̦̲͍̘̫͕̦̦̞̼̺͋̽͆̕ͅ ̴̡̫̜̥̳͙͕͎͔̏͂̾͗͌̿I̵̡̱̪̹̩̱͍͈͗͆̃̐s̶̨͔̲͋̎͋̈́̄Ņ̵̤̮͖̮̹̗͂̀̓̾̉͑̿͋͘͝ͅ'̸̡̗̺̻͋̏̑̈̈̉͂͂̈́̐̓T̵̩͓̤̠̗͆̂̓̒̈́̾͆͆̒͆̕͝ ̴̫͖̞̲͇͇̩̳̞̠͙͐̊͜͝͠y̷̨̳̪̭̟̦͉̾̈͗̑͒̇͑̕̚͝Ŏ̴̰͊̂̈̋̉͛͆̽̑̐Ụ̴̬͕͚̥̘̩̰̐̈́͆̈́̋̉͘͘ͅͅ'̷̧̡̙̻̹̱̼͍͓͎̥̘̬͑r̴̞̖̝̱͉̳̝̐̌͘͜Ę̴̧̘̲̯̭̣͎̎͐̆̊̓͆ ̷̨̊̌̓͂̃̉͊͑̈́̈́͊b̶̨̛̩̖̯̹̃̋̈́͒̑̐̑̽̂̾̆̾̚Ę̶̨̨͍͈̞̩̦̙̙͓͇̭̲̰̎̊̚͝s̶͉̪͈͎̐͌͒̃͒͒͌͝t̶̲̩̾͐̄͆̈́͝ͅ ̶̜̞̥͛̎͑͗̀͗̾̀͌̓̚̕͝f̶̼̭̰̖̠̪̞͇̱͖̥̑̇͆̓́R̷̤̙̬̪̣͓͊̿͑̉͆̔͆̎̐̄͋́̃̚͜I̸̥̦̹̟͓̪̰͕̪͑͜e̴̢̲͇̲̱͔̼̘̖͇͓̣͋͠ņ̵͍̳͕̻̂ḏ̶̛̫̺͚͒̑̽̎̈͂̔̋̕ͅ ̸̛͍͉̻̱͖̆̂̇̉͊̒̓̅̉̕A̸̧͚̭̼̫̬̥̙͔̋̀͗̀͛̀̋͊͂͊͐̈̉͘ņ̵̢̘̳̟̠̭͎̤͖̩̹͆̐̂͑̈́̊͜Y̶̨͍̫̞̭̤̅͐̓̈́̌̆͆͠ͅM̸̨̥̿ơ̷̯͙͕̝̗̜̠͌̆͗̒̈́̂̎͊̓̾͝ͅR̵̳͇͚͔̜͖̖̊̅È̴̳͙̲͊̓̓̚͝!̴̮̤̝̫̘̻̞̙̰̻̍͐͠͝!̸̧̣̩̭͍͓̪̗̤͓̃̈̃̎̈́̀̚͜!̶̼̜͌̆́̋͑͆̽̍͘_ **

**_n̸̢̝̝̝̰̜͠Ö̴̻̟̦̳̯̮̹̱̃͋̓̊̓͑̕͘ ̶̻̰̭̦͖̗͕͉̩́͌̇̑̚ĥ̴͍͚́͊͘͜Ȅ̷̢͕̤̝̰͚͊̎̋͐͝ ̵̧̼̥̝͙̟͐̏͐͊̈́͂̉͑̈́Î̵͍̟̮͌̉̌͘s̴̛̯̖̯̟̳͕͎͛͐̿̂̈́̕͜N̸̛̰̮͉̺̹̜̓̒'̶̦̣̞̬͋Ṭ̴̣̞͂̅͌̊̓̿̌͗ ̶̰̖͉̞̟̕y̵͔͊͑̏̑͋̈́̀̄̚O̸͓͆̇͜͝Ȗ̸͙̻͚͕̤̺̏̓̂̃̅'̶̡̢̫̙̱̠̰͆̋̄͌r̷̡̛͚͉͋̒̂̈́̋̚͜͠E̸͔̦̭̾̈́̓ ̷̧͖̙̝̱̯̱͎̖͇͒̑͗̈́̀͊͌b̵͍͙͈͊̇̌́̕Ȩ̶̖̻͖͓̥̠̈͆̋̏͊͗͝s̵̡̢̫͙̮̱̙͙̻̈̈̀͆͒͐͋͜͠t̶̐̇̂̽̍̑̈́̎͋̈ͅ ̸̤̣̘̭̥̳̬̹̀̄̓͘͝f̶̘̝̥͛̕R̷̢͙̳̫̗̉̃̈I̷͇͔͍̠̬͍͚͙̐̈͋ȅ̴̥͖͙̠̥̫̠̦̎̚͝ͅņ̴̮̘̼̓̊̇͐̈́̄͝ͅd̷̦̂̈̊̂̍̒̈́͘ ̸̱̳̩̞̦̻̖̱̦̒͑̑̊͘̚Â̶̡̹͐͊͜ṇ̶̨̧͕̮̲̥̙͚̈́̽Ÿ̷̛̝̣̫̯M̷̧̤͓̜̺͉̹̓̅͒̐͐́̔ͅọ̸̡̟̦̥̳̘͓́̈̅̃̊͆̏͆̔̎͜R̷͈̈́̂̈́̀̾Ę̴̯̼͚͈̫̣̪̖͊̊!̴͕͌̈́̄̊̆̂̎̓!̴̡̦͚̰̰̲̄̿̄̅͌͂̈́́͊̇!̷̙̹̬̣̝̞̟̫̅̃̆̉͝_ **

**_n̴͉̭̑̑͛͜O̴̪̾̽͌̈́̏ ̷̧̢̻̳̗̅̈́h̵̯͔̖͓̔̉̃̑E̶̜̊̀̔͝ ̵̰͚͚̌I̶̗͈͎̗͙̔͘s̸̡̞͉̗͈͗N̷̜̓̌̍͂̀'̶̟͗̋̚T̸̝̅̊͗̈̕ ̷͍̏y̶̨̞̮͈̜̎́Ǫ̸̯͎̌̾̃Ű̶̘̲̏̈́͠͠'̵̗̪̂̿͝r̴̨̆̚E̵̟̝̅̇̕͠ ̴̞͇̣͊b̷̜͖͖́̉̉͜͠Ę̸̞̫̪̀͌̌s̸̰̓̇͒̿t̸̨̮̼̗̬̀͘̕ ̴͈̘͍̬̕f̴̧͚̪̹̒͠R̶̼͎̯̒͑͘I̴̜̓e̶̙͍͕̤̐̐͘ͅn̶̥̼̣͚͎͑͆̈́̚d̷̡̡̙͎̦͗ ̷̜̉͒̌̑͜Ą̸̯͕͒̒ͅn̵̖̯̜̫͑̉̈́̆̉͜Ẏ̸̳͑͛͝M̷̧̰͑̓o̶͚̻̩̎Ŗ̵͎̪̠̅́̀̈́̕Ẻ̵͖̭̒!̸̨̗̿͋̔́͝!̶̢̖̓̓̋!̴̓͜_ **

**_n̸̟̝̔O̸͎̥͓̊͂ ̵̮̺̦̈̈́h̷̜́Ė̶͓ ̸͉͔͘I̴̞̫̗͋̇ṡ̶͓̯̕N̵̟͚͋'̷̬̪̍̒͊T̴̢́ ̴̥͙͐͠y̸̡̗̔Ö̵͖͚̟Ȕ̵͕͈͍̀̕'̷̺̑r̵͙̹͓͛̕E̵̢̗̠ ̸̺̟̩̓̈b̵̬͓̯͗̆Ĕ̴͕̙̑̎s̴̻͜͜͝t̴͕̣̙͒̿ ̷̨̳͎̔̚f̷̨̛̳̝͆Ṙ̴̤̮̙͋͗İ̴̧̲̌̓e̸̛̥̬͑n̸̟͙̲̑͠d̷̞͑ ̷̤̝̋Â̶̬͔̈́ͅn̴͔̋̌Y̵̨̓̏M̸̮̜͂̓͜o̷̦̒͊R̶͎͗E̶͔̞̊̈́!̸̳̙͒̏̉!̵͕͗ͅ!̴͚̑́ͅ_ **

**_n̸͙̻̈́̆O̷̖̅ ̷̭̙h̸̖̘̄͘E̴͇͖̽̃ ̵̯͖̅I̶̝͑͝s̷̩͈͘N̶͍͝'̸̬͉T̴͖̅ ̴̤͝y̷̘͕͑O̵̪̚͝U̶̟͕̓̇'̶̪̥̎̎r̵̗̕ͅE̶̼̍ ̷͖̉̐b̵̗̉͑E̴͇͛͌s̶̩̉̔t̵̰͜͝ ̵̫̅̏f̴͖͓͊̄R̵͇̐İ̶̝̲ȩ̸͉͂̃n̴̬̮̚d̷͎̾̊͜ ̴̨̜̀Ä̴̱́n̷̖͔̑Y̵̭͝͝M̷͙ö̸̹͙́̍R̶̍͘͜E̴͋͜͠!̶͚̿!̵͈̏!̷̢̦̽_ **

“WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THESE STUPID DISCS!” 

It felt like something snapped in him as he ripped himself off someone’s hold. He looks at them with fury, his mind hating that his-  **best friend! DOESN’T TRUST HIM.**

“MAYBE BECAUSE I VALUE MY LIFE.” 

He stepped forward threateningly as he screamed at their face. All the citizens of L’Manberg. “MAYBE BECAUSE I WANT TO LIVE MY LIFE RATHER THAN BE IN A HELLHOLE!” 

_ The prickling cold mist reached his ankles, warning him of their deal. A demon clad in white with skin blue like the night sky. Watching intently at scene before him.  _

“MAYBE BECAUSE I’D RATHER BE A FREE BIRD THAN A CAGED ONE!” 

_ He looked at Tubbo dead on his eyes, his rage boiling over like a volcano. His voice cracking at the amount of volume he forced his voice to take on.  _

**“I TRUSTED YOU TO TRUST ME. THAT’S WHY I GAVE YOU THE “STUPID DISCS” BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO LIVE A SHORT LIFE!”**

He screamed out at his face. Enjoying the flinch he made, Ranboo just watches with a somber expression. Covering his ears secretly as he looked away. Knowing what would happen next. 

**“THOSE DISCS ARE THE REASON WHY I AM ALIVE!”**

He smiles at them insanely. Hollow, filled with rage, fury and acceptance of his impending death. But the fear is still hidden. His fear is still present, not seen in his well-protected rage. 

**“THOSE DISCS ARE THE REASON I’M NOT A SLAVE UNDER A PERSON WHO IS SAID TO BE MY MASTER!”**

His eyes widened in alarm. His heart stuttered a few beats and his mind suddenly blanked. His entire being trembled underneath his cold touch. He could only stay still, choking out a strangled sob. As he feels his claws dig into his skin, his soul-  **H̴̡͑̕ḯ̸̟ͅS̴͇̖̊ ̴̯͎͛̀M̷̲͚̃i̴͍͕͘Ṇ̷͈͝D̶͔͇͑**

“T-T-Tommy?” 

He just looks away in panic, looks away from their piercing gaze as he inhales a shaky breath. Everyone stood frozen on their spots as a black mist spread across the area. Growing bigger behind Tommy’s figure. 

“Just shut up.” Tommy declared as he winced at the sound of flesh being torn apart. The squelching sound of his blood spilling. He just stands there with a man dressed in white stands behind him. 

“ᚨ ᛞᛖᚨᛚ ᛁᛋ ᚨ ᛞᛖᚨᛚ.” 

They said before Tommy’s head was gone. The man was gone. The mist was gone. The disc was shattered and a scream was only heard through the lands. 

* * *

Elsewhere a man with wings of an Angel but bore the colors of a devil. Looked up to the skies with an aching heart. Elsewhere a boy with a Christmas hat and sunglasses choked a sob as he felt a stab in his heart. Elsewhere a boy fishing dropped his bucket of fish as he clutches his chest, sobbing. Elsewhere a boy silently cries as he overlooks his farm. Elsewhere a boy screams in pain as the waves crash high and low to hide his pain. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranboo sits down by a grave, overlooking the growing city of L’Manberg. A flower crown hung by a grave tomb, as he clutches onto one journal. 

“Hey Tommy… It’s been a year.”

"..." 

"I miss you..." 

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is the deal? Comment down below your theories because :DDDDDDDD   
> i'm gonna put Tommy through so much shit during this >:D


	6. Unladylike Behavior (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomasina (Female Tommy) misses her family. 
> 
> She misses them so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so- I had this idea for this story and this is like this idea. Of course, this is Female Tommy- pronouns are she/her.  
> Also if they don't have like (1/3) or something means they are all unrelated to each other. Sorry for the confusion :D

Tommy was pissed. 

She was- **_She was really fucking pissed._ **

She stomps her way through the wretched nation. Stomping up to her small home, she enters the room and screams in rage. 

Her hands clutching her hair, her eyes filled with rage, she grasps her chin-length blond locks tightly. Tempted to pull it until she had no hair on her scalp. She wanted everything to be- _she wanted her best friend back not a fucking repeat of history._

She couldn’t help but scream again, her hands flying across her small home. Wrecking it with shattered glass and echoing damage of her broken heart. She grabbed her axe and swung it down on her furniture. She grabbed the curtains, fabrics and clothes- **_RIPPING IT TO PIECES LIKE HER HEART._ **

She doesn’t remember when the tears were flowing down her cheeks. She doesn’t remember when she started croaking our sobs. Broken and tired sobs that grate her hoarse and dry throat. She doesn’t remember when she saw red. She doesn’t remember when pain flowed through her body. She doesn’t remember when she fell to her knees and cried softly. 

But she remembers strong arms wrapping around her short stature. She remembers seeing green and purple heterochromia eyes before she covered her face in shame. She remembers the smell of strong Oakmoss and grass. She remembers a soft and reassuring voice that calmed emotional frenzy. She remembers the warmth this person gave out, the warmth she craved to have. 

She pants and huffs and gulps as much air as she can hold. _Afraid that she would run out and die._ She doesn’t notice the person move nor feel herself being moved. All she remembers is hearing a beating heart. Strong and thumping, feeling each beat vibrate her body. Her hands were shaking and her entire body was trembling. She hears herself let out relief sobs as she feels and hears- **_SHE FEELS AND HEARS ANOTHER PERSON RIGHT NOW._** She’s so fucking happy- **She’s not alone!**

S̷̭̫̍h̶͚̗̱͇͋̽̽̔͝͝ͅe̷̝̹̲̞̱̘̣̣̋̔̎̓̒͛̽̿̕͜’̷̨̳̯̒ŝ̸̢͉͎̭̈́̑͛͝ ̶̳͚̫̦͙͚̭̱̋͆͊̂̂ͅǹ̸̤̄̀͜͝ȏ̶̙̖͙̞̙̺̀̽̒̌͊͑t̸̻̬͔͝ ̴͚̹̭͔͛͑̓́͘a̵̧̰̤̦̗͙̹͈̬̞͗͂͒̅̋̚̚͝l̴̙͖̓͑̋̈́̾̈́̑ô̷̤͇͕͔̱̙̄̂ͅn̵͇̗̝̱̐͛͂̽͋e̵̢̼̼̤̦̍!̸͇͉̱̲̬̘̲̅͋͠

S̷̤̼̺̓͛̉͝h̸̨̪̗̩̞̓e̸̳̼͎͛’̵̗͂͊͐̕̚ş̵͖̲̹̒̂͋̾ ̷̲͈͔̣̌̀̉ͅn̸͉̲̿ȯ̸̧͔͚ͅt̶̥́͐͛̀̍ ̸͇̭̂̉͊͜͝a̸̞͇͐̓̆͜l̶̫̭̰̮̒ͅo̵̥̝͕͓̎̄̕̕͝n̷̨͎̱̺̅ͅè̷͓̥̰!̸̤̜̿̇̋̓ͅ

S̴̨͚̄̽͘h̴͓͇̫̎͋ë̴̝̘͍́̔’̸̢̝̹̾͝ṡ̵͎͚͉ ̴̡̓̂̚n̵̹̿̾ͅo̸̗͇̲͑̑t̵̙̜̪̋͒̐ ̸͖̱͆̑a̷̮̲̖͊̈́̌l̴̪̊ọ̴͒n̸̦͚̻̓͋e̸͔͎͇̅͊͝!̸͚͇͊̑

S̷͓̰̈́͗h̷̼̊̀ȇ̸̼̝’̴̢̬́̈s̸̢̘̾ ̷͔̚n̵̻͜o̷͚͍̍͝t̵͙̒ ̶̢̖̋a̶̧͇̔͌l̷̳̈͘o̶͇͍͗n̷̯͛͜͠ȅ̴͚̋!̶̖̿̽

“I’m not alone!” She chokes out as she buries her head on the person’s shoulder. Her relief cries were muffled as her tears wet the person’s clothes. _Normally she would avoid doing something like this. She would avoid invading someone’s space. She would avoid doing anything her mind craves to do because she doesn’t know what to do!_

* * *

Ranboo was… Concerned. 

Ranboo was angry. 

Ranboo was frustrated. 

Ever since the confrontation with Tubbo- _the president._ He knew something was wrong. He watched as Tommy stomped across the city to his home. Face scrunched up in frustration and rage. He wanted to follow after her but was held back by Tubbo. 

_“It’s very unladylike for you to do this Tommy!” His eyes widened and Tommy looked at Tubbo in surprise. He could see she was masking her hurt with rage as she yelled something back at him._

_“Your’e selfish.” He saw tears building up to in her eyes. And he couldn’t help but react, defend Tommy because his mind snarled,_ **_‘She’s not selfish!’_ **

“Don’t.” And his mind retaliated with an angry hiss. ‘ **Who are you to say that, bastard.’** “Just let her be.” His mind retaliated once more, another angry, violent hiss. **‘I thought you were her best friend, why are you letting her be when you just hurt her deeply.’**

He just stands there as Tubbo leaves him in the middle of nowhere. Standing there until they were just a dot in the distance. He snapped his fingers and he was in a small house. Opening his eyes to meet a spruce door. Jolting in surprise when he hears a pained scream, the breaking of glass and the echo of smashed items. He turns around just in time to see Tommy fall to her knees. He immediately wraps his arms around her. Hugging her as she cries out her aching heart. Meeting her light blue eyes that lost that admirable sparkle of mischievousness and energy. Before she covered her face and rested her forehead on his collarbone. 

Ranboo just sits there with his arms wrapped around the shorter figure. He talks to her, reassuring her to cry all she wants. She reassures her that she’s not selfish or anything. Almost panicking when he hears her gasping for air. Struggling to breath normally so he positioned her to sit across his lap with her ear on his heart.

_Internally he was flustered and embarrassed at what he was doing. It may look intimate but it is meant as just friends. Who is trying to help one from having a full-blown panic attack._

“I’m not alone!” She cried out in relief and it felt like his heartbroke. _He had seen the way Tommy was very brash and aggressive. And he wasn’t one to judge a new friend too quickly._ He hugged her tight as she sobbed harshly, rubbing her back to help her breath a little. _He knows that the incident with George’s_ ~~**_stupid_ ** ~~ _mushroom house was an accident, that she meant a harmless prank. But their punishment is a little too harsh._

“Are you okay?” 

She nods as she moves her head back.

_He ignores the wet spot on his shoulder. He ignores the way her hands clutched onto his suit like a lifeline, never releasing her hold. He ignores the way Tommy sniffles and looks heartbroken. He makes a look of displeasure when she rubs her eyes with her hands._

His hands move on instinct and he cups Tommy’s face. His thumbs gently wiping away the tears that spill form her eyes. He chuckles softly when Tommy looks away in embarrassment when he wiped her tears away. He lets Tommy get off his lap and he slowly gets up. Offering his hand for Tommy to take as she sits there sniffling and staring blankly at the floor. She looks at him in surprise before taking the offered hand. 

With a critical glance at the mess, Ranboo led her outside her wrecked home. Shrugging off his blazer and draping it on top of Tommy’s head. Then led her to his home, _his heart breaking with each sniffle as she ducks her head._ He led her inside and sat her down on the sofa. 

Ranboo waited as he watched Tommy sniffle, minutes passing by with a cozy silence. “Do you want to hear a story?” Tommy asked Ranboo, her voice small and meek with no hint of her usual loudness or eccentric energy.

“Sure!” Ranboo replied with a happy smile, his voice comforting Tommy. “I love stories.” Ranboo said as he sat beside Tommy. Tommy smiled at him before she told a tale of an Empire. Of a faction and of a family she made

* * *

_There was once a kingdom in the coldest climate, known as the “Antarctic Empire.” The empire ruled by the smartest and wisest father of 3. His name is Philza, also known as the immortal legend. With a mighty hand he led the empire through thick and thin. With light blonde hair that shines brightly on the darkest days. With antlers that show superiority with animals in the forest. Accompanied with wings that stretch far and wide painted in black like the dark abyss. And blue eyes that shine fatherly fondness, that warms your heart with love. Dressed in royal blue clothes with furs of animals that respected the king. With a blue-striped bucket hat that matches his kingly aura._

_He had 3 children. The eldest’s name is Technoblade, also known as the feared legend. Who’s brute strength was unmatchable, an expert at any weapon he can get his hands on. Protecting his family with his own life on the line. With pink hair like cherry blossom leaves. With a boar mask to cover his emotions. With a voice deep and monotone that strikes fear in your soul. Dressed in royal blue clothes that would earn you respect with no second thoughts. Decorated with sheep wool and red accents that warm him and golden crown that would shine through the snowiest days._

_The second eldest’s name is Wilbur, also known as the strategic legend. With words coated in undistinguished emotions that would sway you to his bidding. Words that were used to battle and fight to talk and negotiate. With fluffy brown hair that makes you want to run your hands through his hair. With dark brown eyes that hide a mischievous devil within them. An icy crown nestled in his locks, that makes him look ethereal with royal blue robes. And sheep wool that decorate each end of his outfit._

_The youngest name is_ _Thomasina_ _, also known as the jack-of-all-trades. With energy that beat the mightiest and a clever mind. With unpredictable actions and unpredictable words that would throw off even the wisest. With dirty blonde hair that stops by her waist. With light blue eyes that shine like stars in the night sky. Adorned with a royal blue gown that reaches the floor. Pooling around her like she was a goddess from the lake. With sheep wool attached to her clothes that try to warm the princess during the coldest weeks. With a crown decorated with the reddest topaz that represents her kind soul. As well as the reddest rubies that represent her passionate side._

_She was the only female in a family full of males. Known to be a strong and smart princess that can make people tremble with her clever tricks. However… Thomasina, nicknamed Tommy, had faced a lot of rumors throughout the kingdom. Known to be brash, aggressive and short-tempered. But who could blame the girl when she never had a mother-figure to teach her. However, that’s what makes her unique._

_One day, when her father and brothers had finished with their audience. She quickly called for her father, “Father!” A 14-year old Tommy walked briskly through the hallways, her heels clacking against the cold tiled floor. She had started growing taller than before reaching the shoulders of her father. She stops by in front of his office door, raising her knuckles before knocking three times. She shivers slightly at the cold breeze that swept through the castle._

_“Come in!” His voice was muffled by the thick doors._

_Tommy opened the door and closed it behind her as she curtsied to her father. Who chuckled and stood up from where he sat. His wings stretched as he opened his arms to his daughter. Who flung herself in his arms, burying her face on his chest. “Daddy…” She called out as she shivered slightly when her robes slipped and exposed her shoulders. Phil just readjusts his daughter’s robes before burying his face in her hair. His wings curling to cover his daughter in warmth._

_She pulls her head away with a huff, knowing she has to address her thoughts. She looks up to her father’s blue eyes that represent the ocean. Her arms locked around his waist as she leaned in to the warmth. “Did you need anything, Sweetie?” She nods with a sad face._

_They pull away from the hug as he leads her to sit by the windowsill with him. “What’s wrong?” his voice gentle and soft, like a breeze. Tommy bites her bottom lip, afraid that he would disagree. Her anxiety inching higher and higher, fiddling with her fingers. Big, warm calloused hands grasped her fiddling fingers and held them in his palms. “Tommy?” Tommy looked at her father’s eyes before opening her mouth._

_“I want to try and make a faction.”_

_With that she was packing up her belongings, dressed in a red-white shirt and black shorts. With a special blue coat, a carved emerald and a small whistle necklace. All from Phil, Tehcno, and Wilbur. She kissed them all goodbye and a promise to update them as soon as possible._

_Then another legend was born._

_The legend of Four pillars that surround the Sun. A boy with sunglasses that dominate fights against the strongest. A boy with skills that put expert builders to shame. A boy with observant eyes and comfort that warms your heart. A boy with a vow to protect the family they made. The four pillars that compliment, support and protect each other._

_Then there was the sun. A girl from the feared ice kingdom, the daughter of the royal family. The jack-of-all-trades that leads the faction to victory each time._

Tommy laughs softly as Ranboo smiles at how happy Tommy looks. Tommy looks at Ranboo, giggling softly. “Do you want to know what happened when my family met my faction?” Ranboo perked up and nodded. 

_Delicate snowflakes fell from the skies, as Tommy huddled to the warmth her coat brought. She exhales through her mouth and giggles when she sees her breath in the white season._

_“Tommy! There’s a group approaching our base!”_

_Tommy turned to look at her pillar, TimeDeo, before she followed him to the front. She looks at her other pillars, Wispexe, LukeOrSomething and Bitzel. Before turning her head towards the group. Through the white fog, she sees a speck of gold, an icy sparkle and moving branches. Then the figures were nearing the base, their royal blue clothes that blended them with the snow._

_They got nearer and Tommy saw the familiar antlers, the familiar pink hair, the familiar glasses. Before she knew it she was running towards them, flinging herself in her family’s arms. Ignoring the shouts of confusion her faction was making. She just nestled her entire body onto her family’s warmth._

_“You good, Toms?” She just nods as she breathes in the smell of home. She pulls away from their arms before grabbing her eldest brother’s hand. Dragging him, eyes sparkling with excitement for her family to meet her faction. “Come on! Come on! Come on!” She babbled out as she literally drags her brother who is 2 times taller, 2 times heavier and 2 times stronger than her._

_Her faction just stands there in surprise when she drags in a person. Who has pink hair and a white boar mask. Who is bulky and tall. Soon the others see a man with a bucket hat and another man with round glasses._

_“Daddy, Wilbur, Techno, meet my faction. Business Bay.”_

_She points to the boy with sunglasses, “This is TimeDeo, Deo.” She points to the boy in a jumper, “This is Wispexe, Wisp.” She points to the male blond, “This is LukeOrSomething, Luke.” Finally she points to the brunet, “And this is Bitzel, Bitz.”_

_She turns her attention to her faction. “This is my family.” She said with a wide smile, “This is Phil,” She points to the man with a bucket hat. “This is Techno,” She points to the man with pink hair. “And this is Wilbur!” She points to the man with round glasses. She finished introducing them with a giant smile on her face._

_Then silence blanketed them like the snow. As they stood there frozen on the spot._

_“Your faction… Is full of boys?” Phil started a gentle smile on his face but his eyes were closed like a shadow looming over. The boys in the Business Bay shivered at the threatening aura their leader’s father was emitting. “Yeah! They're really nice and they even helped me during those weeks.” Wilbur and Techno eyes seemed like they slitted like a cat watching their prey. Luke, being the only one to understand Tommy’s wording immediately jumped in._

_“What she means is that she’s too young to know what you guys are thinking- adult, thinking. Besides Tommy’s like a sister to us.” Luke told them with a shaky smile and his body language screaming,_ **_PLEASE TELL ME I DID NOT JUST FUCK UP!!!_ **

_“Is that so?” Phil said, the shadow cleared off his eyes but the threat was still there. Especially with their leader’s brothers still looking like a predator. So Bitzel did the next best thing._

**_The next best thing to do is-_ **

_Get to a fucking crouch and make a quick snowball. Before aiming it at Wisp who hiss in annoyance. Tommy got the idea and made a quick snowball and launched it at her brother, Wilbur. Who yells in surprise when he gets a painfully cold blast on the face. Techno snorts in amusement when his twin gets hit only to get hit with one as well. Tommy cackles as she gets another snowball and launches it at her father. Got another and launched it dead-on on Deo’s face._

_She cackles evilly as she gets a bunch of snowballs ready. Launching it at her fellow faction members. She runs away from her pillars as they launch her with a few snowballs before retaliating at each other._

Ranboo cackles like mad as Tommy dissolved into giggles. As she tells him of that time when her family was visiting. Her members were brave enough to launch snowballs at their faces. Which made Ranboo double over wheezing. Tommy just smiles at Ranboo’s reaction, glad that someone she can trust fully knows about her past. 

Ranboo finally calmed down, wiping away the tears of laughter. He just pants, sprawled out on the sofa. Tommy just looks at him with tired, amused eyes. As he gets up and sits down, leaning on the sofa. Panting but still chuckling at the image of her family. Tommy just smiles before her face turns crestfallen. Tommy leans to her side, her head falling on Ranboo’s shoulder. 

“I miss them…”

She mumbled as she curled her legs in like a ball. Her arms wrapped around them, making her look small. Ranboo just gives a sad smile. Before getting up from the couch, he grabbed Tommy’s hand and led her to the guest room. “It’s alright, I’m sure you’ll see them again. But right now, go to sleep, you need it.” Tommy opened her mouth to protest but Ranboo was already out the door. 

Tommy just sighs and slips into the warm and fluffy sheets. Before she was out like a light, her mind thinking of her family before she slipped into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Ranboo picks up his communicator and pulls up a world screen. His hands flying across a hologram keyboard. Pulling up codes and a chat box. Messaging 7 people in the current situation, a proposition and a plan. Coincidentally, it was an important day tomorrow, important to the empire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! :D I haven't even finished the last chapter of my other story XDDD
> 
> Comments are welcomed, criticism of my writing is alright, just tell me where to improve :D


	7. Unladylike Behavior (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Enjoy. Part 2 of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy????

Tommy didn’t expect a lot when she woke up. Probably another boring day in New L’manberg where a tower covers up the lovely sun rise. Or another day where she has to bear the pain of betrayals. 

Although, to her surprise, she wakes up in her room. Her body felt like she got a well-rested sleep. She swings her legs over to the bedside. Confused to see a note on the bedside table. She stretches as she stands up. Her arms above her head as she sighs, hearing a few of her bones pop. She grabs the note and reads it, 

“Come by my house, I have a surprise! I’m sure you’ll like it :) Also, I brought you home yesterday, I didn’t want you to wake up in an unfamiliar room. See you! 

-Ranboo” 

She was about to turn the note over before a glimmer of white caught her attention. Gasping as she sees the world covered in white. Delicate snowflakes falling from the gray sky. She grabs her royal blue cloak and rushes out of the house. 

The note falling to the ground, “P.S. I brought you home because it was snowing. I remember how you told me you love the snow.” written on the back. 

Tommy’s chin-length bouncing softly as she runs to the plaza. She smiles when she sees her white breath in the air. She laughs as she observes the snow piling on the roofs. Piling on the trees, the waters that turned ice overnight were sparkling like stars. Her mind was filled with joy as she remembered the familiar prickling cold. She wasn’t aware of the pair of blue eyes that watched her happily enjoy the snow. A fatherly smile on their face as they watch her dance with the snow. 

Tommy happily shouts in the air, “It’s snowing!!!” She laughs as she makes her way to Ranboo’s house. Briskly walking along the paths, as she looks at the white snow that decorates the lands. Her hands raised to grip her arms. As she passes by houses covered in powdery snow. 

She stops on her path as she sees people gathered around between the SMP and L’manberg. She changes her pace, slowly walking towards the crowd. Before she froze on her spot as she saw familiar figures. One with a Christmas hat, one in a jumper. One with dull blond hair and one with dark brown hair. Without even thinking, she was running. Her eyes stuck on the scene of the 4 boys arguing with the green bastard. 

“GUYS!” 

Her yell was muffled in her ears but she doesn’t care.  _ She doesn’t fucking care when their here-  _ **_THEY’RE FUCKING HERE!_ **

Without even thinking she flung herself on Deo. Their bodies clashing and blooms of pain were felt.  _ But Tommy doesn’t care.  _ She and Deo were on the floor, with Tommy burying her face on his chest. Tears running down her face as she lets out tiny sobs. 

* * *

Deo wasn’t expecting much you know. 

Wasn’t expecting much… 

_ Who was he kidding? He expects a lot of things especially when entering a new server. Especially a server that harmed their leader-  _ **_their sun._ **

Though he wasn’t expecting to get a vision-full of dirty blonde hair. Wasn’t expecting to get hit on the stomach and a light weight that made him stumble. Wasn’t expecting for his back to hit the floor or his vision to spin as he laid on the floor groaning.

He blinks away the sudden turn of his vision. The spinning and the dull throb of pain at the back of his head. As he groans painfully when he jostled his new-blooming bruise by his back. 

He slowly sits up as much as he can. Before he gets an armful of their leader-  _ their sun.  _ Deo just laughs, ruffling her hair, “How are you doing, princess?” Deo asks as he chuckles at the pouty faces of his other  brothers members- pillars. Not noticing the blonde’s, in his arms, shoulders shaking and tears damping his shirt little-by-little. 

He cackles as he sees the pouty faces on the strong and fearless legends. “Why does Deo always get the first hug.” Bitz whined before he and Luke yelled in surprise when they were suddenly pulled in. Wisp shrieks in surprise when a hand grabbed his jumper and pulled him. 

Deo just groans and laughs at the same time. The members just groan as they elbow each other from the sudden fall. Before smiling like idiots and hugging their sun. 

“How’ you doing, Toms?” 

_ “ _ We missed you a lot, Princess,” 

“Did you miss us, Tommy?” 

They said as they ruffled Tommy’s hair. Deo just chuckles as Tommy pulls away, tears running down her face. She sniffs and stifles her sobs as she harshly scrubbed away her tears. She just sat there, her legs bent into a W-position. Her hands balled into fist as they wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. 

Luke frowned, gently taking Tommy’s hands away from her eyes. “C’mon now, Princess. You’ll make your eyes sore and you’ll regret it later on.” Tommy just gives a wet laugh as she quietly sobs, her hands wrapped around bigger hands. She rocks forward until her forehead was flush against a strong chest. Her tears fell to the ground, melting the snow by their feet. 

Luke just grins, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s smaller frame.  _ His mind screeching to a halt as he felt his leader’s bony shoulders. With a critical eye he saw that their lanky leader looked worse than before. He almost growled as he saw how her skin clung to her bones a little. How those gucci eyebags became prominent over the days-months- no. Years of their absence. The way she chased the affectionate touches they gave her. (not intimate you fuckers no sexualizing minors.)  _

He pulls away and chuckles at her frowning face. Tommy just punches Luke on the arm-  **hard.** Luke’s face twisted to pain, yelping as he backed away a few steps. “Ow! Princess! It’s good that you’re strong enough to defend yourself but please don’t use it on us!” Luke whined as Tommy just wetly chuckles, tears rolling down her cheeks. “You’re all jerks.” Tommy stated. 

Luke squawks at the allegation as Wisp huffs in annoyance. Bitz pouts while Deo just rolls his eyes. The pillars glare secretly at the people watching. Except for a few, mainly a certain black-white hybrid and a black-blonde female. 

Then Tommy was bombarded by a lot of questions. “Did you finally fulfill your promise of embracing your feminine side?” 

“Why is your hair so short?!” 

“Did you finally get to buy all the shit you wanted?” 

“Are your discs safe?”

“Did you grow shorter?”

Tommy immediately swung her fist. Her fist met Deo’s shoulder as he squawks at the action. “I’m just curious!” Tommy just swung her other fist and punched his shoulder again. “I’m just curious!” Luke, Bitz and Wisp just ignore the hidden SOS Deo was sending. 

Bitz checks his communicator at the same time he could tell the admin of the server opened his mouth. He lets out a dramatic gasp as he looks at the communicator. “Would you look at the time!” He said as he pockets his communicator and rushed forward at Tommy. Wrapping his arms around Tommy's waist, he lifted her up to the air. 

Tommy flushes instantly, her hands moving to grip his shoulders. As she yelled at him, her cloak billowing with the action. “Put me down!” Her cheeks were tinted red as Bitz just off-handedly threw her to Wisp’s direction. She yells as she curls in on herself and shuts her eyes. Waiting for the impending pain that would surely bloom on her back. 

_ But she wasn’t prepared for the strong arms that caught her. That went under her knees and around her shoulders. Her tightly closed eyes cracked just a little bit before looking into the eyes of her pillar. Her friend- her brother.  _

Wisp was pissed and disgusted. Whatever happened to their sun-  _ their leader _ , he knew something bad happened. But he wasn’t expecting their leader to curl herself in and shut her eyes tight. 

_ Usually Tommy would smile and shout with glee when she was thrown around between them. Their chest filled with warmth as she showed unwavering faith and trust at them. Knowing they would be there to catch her. Now without their presence their sun was reduced to a dull star. Her faith and trust were crumbled to pieces. Her light and happy smiles were filled with hollow emotions and burnt out fire.  _

Wisp unintentionally and unconsciously tightened his fist. Vowing to never repeat the mistake he’s done. “Ahem.” Deo clears his throat snapping Wisp out of his train of thoughts. “You’re thinking too hard Wisp. We don’t need another to fall to the idiotic disease.” Wisp snaps and bares his teeth, huffing as he adjusted Tommy in his hold. “Besides! The princess needs to get ready!” Tommy lets out a confused noise before yelling surprise one more time as Wisp was running towards her base. “Wi-WISP! WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DO- WHAT OUT!” Wiap just leaps in the air and onto a nearby tree, whooping loudly in the air. “WISP PUT ME DOWN!”

“NO WAY IN HELL PRINCESS!” 

Deo, Luke, and Bitz just smile innocently at the shriek Tommy let out. 

Then their demeanor changed a 360. 

Deo glared at them, his icy gaze was filtered slightly by the sunglasses. Luke growled at them, his voice lowered many octaves. Bitz just smiles at them, the underlying threat of death was present in the air. 

“Don’t.” Luke growled out, smirking when he knew the admin was getting pissed.  _ Whitelisted worlds hate it when unlisted strangers show up in their world. Especially this one, Luke noted as he observes the light green fuck. He could see the way he balled his fist tightly, blood escaping its confines. He could also see the way his jaw tightened, knowing he was close to snapping.  _

Deo just looks away, “Don’t worry bastards, we’re just waiting for the Princess to get ready then we’ll be out of your hair.” Bitz said as he opens his eyes to meet the black beady eyes of- _ kinda stupid in his opinion-  _ mask. 

Luke watches as a person with black hair and a white cloth wrapped around his forehead step forward. “And why should we let you guys do as you please?” Deo scoffs while Luke snorts in amusement. “Orders from the Emperor, of course.” Bitz said as he waved off the arsonist. “Besides, our lovely sun needs to get ready for the festival.” 

“Festival?” The trio snap their heads to a woman with black hair and blonde tips. _ Deo knew this person, the woman in front of them fits the description of one of the people Tommy trusts. _ “Endlantis festival.” Deo informed, “Her father founded Endlantis and it is celebrated every 5 years.” 

Luke whistles low and deep, “The Empire’s gonna go crazy once the princess comes home.” 

“WISP! STOP PUSHING- ME! AH!” Her yells were loud and clear. Heard across the lands as they heard the sound of a muffled screech. Before they knew it a broken pearl was heard and Tommy appeared in the air. Dressed in her royal blue gown that was sleeveless, hugging her waist tightly. Her royal blue cloak that was too big for her was missing. Her shoes shone on the sun, almost like they were made of the glass decorated with the finest gems. Her red crown lay on her head, shining with the sun. 

Without thinking, Bitz opens his arms and catches Tommy in his arms. The two stumbling on the snow as Tommy latches onto him like a lifeline. Another pearl was broken and Wisp appeared beside Luke. Tommy’s missing blue cloak was in his hands as he held onto his knees. “Why do you have so many layers to wear?!” Wisp complained as he looked at her figure engulfed by Bitz’s taller figure. “You don’t even have maids in the castle- how?!” Tommy looked at him and shrugged. 

“I manage.” 

Luke cuts them off with a kind smile towards Tommy. “Well we have to get going or else we’ll be late!” With that Tommy opened her mouth to ask a question. But she cut herself off with a yell of surprise. Arms wrapped around her legs and she was high up in the air again. “Put me down!” 

Her protest was ignored as she was carried away. Her vision was disoriented as she was whisked away to another world. Shivering as she was hit with a sudden bite of the familiar Antarctic cold. Her breath was suddenly white like snow. As she watches it mix into the cold wind. She jolts as she feels herself wrapped in warmth. 

She turns around to see her pillars-  _ her brothers  _ donning blue cloaks. “C’mon, the festival is about to begin.” Deo reminded, “Festival?” 

Bitz huffs, “Endlantis Festival.” 

Luke smiles at her, “The same festival you celebrated after you introduced us to your family.” 

Wisp grabs her shoulders, “Forget about everything, let’s just enjoy the festival!” Wisp exclaims. 

Tommy just smiles, feeling her chest be filled with warmth. Her eyes were starting to water, turning into ice at the sudden change of temperature. She smiles wetly as she grabs Luke and Bitz’s hands, smiling happily as she leads the way through the village. 

The lanterns glowing softly as the cheers of the citizens were heard across the world. 

**‘Their princess was back.’**

  
  


* * *

“How dare you.”

Wisp hissed, his eyes turning red as he snarled. Baring his teeth as a threat. “We leave Thomasina for 1 year and she’s been reduced to this?!” Deo angrily exclaimed, “You’re the admin of this world,” He said, jabbing his finger on Dream’s chest. “And you love it when you traumatize kids until they are no longer themselves?” 

“You’re the admin of this world and you force a child to give up something that belongs to her family?” Wisp said, his tone threatening. “You threaten to break the disc that her mother and sister gave before they were burned to death in front of her eyes?! Is that how you are?! You BASTARD!” 

He turns to Tubbo, satisfaction coursing through his veins when he flinches. “And you, did you ever think that Tommy never had a mother-figure in her life?! Did you ever think that she’s never had a woman in her life to teach her how to be a girl, a lady, a woman. Did you ever think that she was always surrounded by men when she was born?! Only seeing her mother and sister be burned alive on her birthday?!” He sneered, “You’re a shitty best friend.”

“C’mon Deo, let’s get out of here before we miss the festival. I’d rather spend time with Toms than stay here in this cursed land.”

  
  


Ranboo stretches as he flops down on his bed. Sinking in on the soft sheets and the new bed Tommy helped. A ping from his communicator and he was reaching out with his impossibly long arm. Grabbing it to see a message. 

**“Thanks Ranboo <3**”

* * *

Royal Family AU Inspired by:

<https://pin.it/2Z1HDkY>

Tommy's gown inspiration:

<https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/856176579137593891/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the clothes and shit.   
> Also I found this artist through Pinterest... Love it btw
> 
> I need sleep and I need to improve- I need to take a short break everyone- hope u understand :'D


	8. It's all just a Dream... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doens't remember what warmth is...
> 
> Nor what kind of warmth she was seeking...
> 
> But the voices call for freedom and she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Tommy Online personas only, 
> 
> I will take down all my fanfic just for the sake of content creators who make me laugh, comfy. Remember respect boundaries.  
> Also I don't ship them this is just platonic shit, no smut no nothing. :D

Her eyes would watch the ocean, feeling the breeze touch her face. Staring at the waters that touch the land with a gentle hand. Swaying along the wind that comes and goes through morning and night. 

Her mind was screeching in **rage** , reeling with **anger** and voicing out profanities. Clawing their way out until they were in control. The voices feeding her lies as she tightened her grip. Her knees tucked in as she curled into a ball to seek warmth. 

**Warmth…**

**What warmth was she seeking for…?**

**Was it the warmth of her family…?**

_The warmth she feels whenever_ _her father,_ _Phil would wrap his strong arms around her. His wings hiding her from the world as she cries her heart out. The warmth she feels whenever_ _her brother,_ _Techno would protect her from harm. His strong figure engulfing her short stature as he fights off all the mobs. The warmth she feels when_ _her brother,_ _Wilbur would spoon her and sing melodies. Her mind wandered as he lulled her to sleep with soft tunes._

She grits her teeth with all her strength. Before relaxing her jaw, her eyes caught the light that shone on the gentle waters. Scowling when she saw her reflection on the sea. The bags that are prominent like her slipping mind. The clothes that are ripped in various places that hung on her shrunk figure. Her once flawless skin painted with scars of war, clinging to her bones. Her sunken cheeks that once held a bright wide smile. Her eyes once filled with youth now cold and hollow from the wars that she fought. 

_She ignores the scenes of domestic life before the wars that plague her mind._

She spots a bird just by the east, landing on a growing tree. Untouched by the waters that softly caress the land. She narrows her eyes as she tries to identify the creature. She sighs in defeat when it takes off to the sea. Eyes zeroing in on the black wings that flap it’s way home. 

_Her heart aches with pain as she remembers the feathers that would be scattered on the floor. A figure on the sofa, groaning at the overuse of their wings._

She stays by the shore, the sun shining down on her. Full of heat like her anger, like her jealousy, like her personality. She squints her eyes at the bright star of the morning, glad that she brought a simple straw hat. 

_She hates the way her hands ache like the time she was first taught to make one. A hulking figure guiding her fingers as they watch the potato farm that is ready to be watered._

She listens to the howls of the wind. The whispers they carry are full of unknown emotions. The symphonies that pass by that fill her silence with nature. 

_Her mind tricking her ears, hearing soft guitar strums that fill their lovely home. Singing along to the lullabies the figure taught her._

She closes her eyes as she basks underneath the morning star. Feeling the melodies of unheard pieces brush her skin in comfort. Hearing the sea sway and lap against the sands of time. Letting her mind trick her that it was like home. Smelling Gardenia, Dianthus, Freesia around her when in reality there was nothing. Tasting the lemon scent she once shared now dull and gone from her taste buds. Letting her see the darkness she always hated now a comfortable presence. 

She’ll stay like this for a while. 

* * *

She hisses as the wind picks up. The ferocious howling of the snowstorm prickling her skin. She could hear the voices scream and screech in annoyance. Yelling for her to come back, go home and face the consequences. She could hear the wind murmur for her to go and rest. To sleep and bask in comforting fluffy snow. 

_But a childlike whisper tells her to move, keep going and not stop. That he’ll catch up and do bad things to her. That he’s just behind her and was just waiting until she fell and stopped._

So she pushed on, bearing the needles that seemed to prick her skin. The lingering icy sting made her eyes glossy with unshed tears. She could feel the exhaustion she has been ignoring for the past hours she’s been moving. Her limbs feel numb and she could see the blue tint making their way up the tips of her fingers. It felt like her eyes were covered in frost. Feeling as though she can’t move her eyes without feeling pain. 

She could see the black spots dance across her vision. Dancing along with the frost that settled in her eyes. She was losing a mental battle against the voices, the whispers and the murmurs of the wind. The snow reaches her calves, as she walks through the storm. 

She grits her teeth as she grips her coat close to her. Her coat billowing harshly as the wind forced itself at her. The cold biting her skin as she moves at a slow pace. The cold seeping into her bones as she tries not to think about them. 

**“THE DISCS DON’T MATTER!’**

_‘They matter.’ She softly replied back, remembering her faceless mother who gave her a purple disc. Her faceless sister who gave her a green disc. Vowing her to protect the discs no matter what before they were burned and reduced to ash. Cremated in front of her eyes as the soldiers grab her hostage._

**“You couldn’t do one thing for me!”**

_‘I did everything for you.’ She remembers helping him with paperwork. Making sure he was taking care of himself and losing a few nights of sleep just for him to rest. She remembers the holes she filled up and taking care of his bees when he was busy._

**“YOU PROBABLY WOULDN’T HAVE EXILED ME BECAUSE I WOULD’VE LISTENED!”**

_‘That’s a big fat lie.’ The whisper said, agreeing as she reminds herself that she knows Tubbo like the back of her hand. She knows he’s just like her. He just never voices out his thoughts to anyone except her. She knows he would have been exiled so that Dream would have an advantage over her._

With her mind reeling and the voices dying down. Her eyelids were getting heavier and the wind was singing a gentle breeze. Her mind was blanking, her legs were numbing and she didn’t see anything but the world spin. She groaned as her face met the fluffy cold snow. _It felt so good to rest, maybe a little sleep wouldn’t hurt._ Her vision was spinning and her breath was slowing. She couldn’t help but let her eyes flutter shut as she slips off to a dreamless rest. 

* * *

‘It hurts…’

Was the first thing she thought about as she cracked open her eyes. Dried rheum scattered across her eyes, making it difficult and painful to see. She felt hot and uncomfortable, but cold and hazy. With half-lidded eyes she tries to look around the room. Pillows underneath her and blankets surrounding her in warmth. She groans as she moves her head to the side, breathing heavily. 

She didn’t hear the door creak open. Nor did she react to the hands that caressed her skin. _She just wants her family again. Her father, her brothers and her cottage home._ She heard someone talk but it was muffled. She felt hands, warm, big, and calloused hands that were familiar. The hands helped her sit up and she was leaning on a strong chest. Shoulder-length blond hair brushing her face gently, tickling her skin. 

She chokes on air as she tries to breathe. A pressure building up on her chest as she tries to heave a breath. Her nose was clogged and she was wheezing softly as she let out congested coughs. Then a hand appeared out of nowhere and rubbed her back gently. Similar to the ones that helped her sit up, coughing until her throat was itchy. 

She pants softly, her breaths visible from the condensation. Sweat building up and rolling down the sides of her face. Her wheezes were calming down as she buried her head into the crook of the stranger’s neck. The hand still rubbing her back as she calms down. 

A few grueling minutes had passed and she was breathing normally. Though a little difficult, she could still breath with no major problems. But all she could hear was unbearable ringing. Filling the silence as she pants softly.

She slowly looked up to see the stranger’s face. Her half-lidded eyes saw blue eyes like the ocean. Looking at her with worry and love. _She squirms a little as her heart aches. It reminds her of her father whose ocean eyes would calm her mind. That would be tame at most days but would hurl waves at a sudden change._

“Dad…” She weakly called out as she coughs softly. Burying her head into the crook of her ‘father’s’ neck. Thinking that it was all just a realistic dream that would soon pass once she awoke. Then she felt her ‘father’ move, the hand resting on her back like a comforting weight. In her fever haze she didn’t get to see the two concerned figures peeking through the door. She could only hear the muffled voice asking her or telling her something. And all she could do was nod because- _she was so tired. She doesn’t have any strength to fight back. Whoever this person was she doesn’t care. She just wants to go home and rest and be bathed in her family’s warmth. Drowning in their flowery scents she can only distinct from their hybrid scents._

She shivers as someone blows air on her face. The cold temperature leaving her skin prickled and freezing. She feels what she assumes is a spoonful of soup. Lightly touching her lips and coating it in a bit of whatever broth. She shakily opens her mouth and eats the soup offered to her. Swallowing it and wincing as the warm broth felt like lava on her sore throat. Then she feels the cold air brush her face and the spoon waiting for her to eat the soup. 

She tilted her head left, burying her face in her ‘father’s’ robes. Already full after 3 spoons of soup. Groaning as her stomach made flips and squirms in discomfort. 

She didn’t know what she was doing but from the chuckle she emitted from her ‘father’ was enough to tell her that she was purring. Her siblings would always piss her off by their annoying teasing. Whether to shut her up or to laugh at her they would pet her head, scratch her chin playfully or even to hug her. 

She blearily opens her eyes to see another pair of eyes, ruby red. **Like- like… her brother…** She feels another pair of hands touch her. Petting her head before sliding their strong arms at the back of her knees and around her shoulders. Her head limply sways as she is carried away. She coughs harshly as she was whisked away to someplace else. Hand curled into a fist as she covered her mouth. Hearing muffled sounds as she was set down on a cold lid. 

She tried to look at the person, but her eyes weren’t cooperating. Only seeing blurry figures going in and out of her sight. But she spotted a figure with blurry pink hair. But the ringing suddenly cut off, like someone cut it with a sharp knife. All she could hear was the squeaking of a handle, and the rush of water stopped. Only the consistent drip of water echoed in the room. 

“Tommy, can you bathe yourself?” 

_Maybe her hearing was deceiving…_ She nods her head softly as she tries to get rid of the familiar gruff tone the stranger had. Hearing their footsteps leave the room and close the door behind them. 

She waits a couple of seconds, sitting on the cold lid of what she assumes is the toilet. Before she unsteadily stands, holding onto what she assumes is the sink. Before leaning against the wall as she starts to take off whatever clothes she was in before she dips her foot in the warm water. She slowly slid in until her feet were touching the other end of the bathtub. Her mouth down was sunk in the warm water. Her eyes drooped as the warm water calmed her nerves and warmed her cold limbs. 

_Gosh her head was spinning like a salad spinner. And it felt like bile was slowly climbing their tortuous way up her throat. It felt like someone was grating her skin as if it were parmesan cheese and it hurts. It feels like someone was choking her, like strings wrapped around her limbs delicately tight._

She doesn’t know how long she was conscious before she met the familiar black void that clouded her vision. That plagued her mind with silence, it made her want to cry out to fill the one thing she loathed in this world. But for now she’ll close her eyes and hope to never wake up. _Her heart is sore and aches for love and wishes for the family she grew up with. Too bad she was tired and could only imagine that it was home._

She hears whispers. Hushed voices in low volumes, around… three voices, _she thinks as she vaguely sees the scene of flowers. Flower crowns strewn across the fields as quiet conversations were carried by the wind like a secret only told by those who were present. The hand that carves a way in her hair. Comfort and relief coursing through her mind as she snuggles into the pile of grass and silk decorated like an artwork. The whispers turning to chuckles as the wind blows softly on her face like a mother’s touch._

She coughs as she blearily opens her eyes once more, unfocused and dull. She could feel a familiar hand, calloused by survival and hardwork, card through her hair. A gentle familiar voice heard as clear as day, a snowstorm the background melody ignored. A familiar coat draped on her like a grounding object. That refuses to let her go from this world. 

She could feel her soft wheezes with every breath she took. Her stomach churning with hunger as she feels the bandages that wrap around her frail body. Her skin paler than her normal tone, her skin that clung to her bones like a plastic wrapper. 

She whines softly, almost unheard as the world seems to come to a halt. “I’m sorry…” She croaked out before she was attacked by lung-rattling coughs that ripped through her. Her body trembling as she was hastily pulled into a sitting position. Covering her mouth as she coughed up blood that was as hot as lava, hands- _so many familiar hands_ helped her. A cold glass bottle pressed against her lips as liquid-slush entered her bloody mouth. Her head was tilted slightly upwards as she felt a hand massage her throat. Relaxing her muscles as the liquid made its way into her body. Her hands were coated in red as her own blood slowly dripped down her neck like a mark. She could feel herself feel as light as a feather, her lungs were healed but her mind was heavy. She could only watch the blurry figures and hear the muffled whispers that try to tell her something. 

_But she’s tired, she wants her family, she wants to go home. She wants her Daddy, her Wilby, her Techie. She wants her cows, she wants her Toby. She didn’t want to be a hero, she didn’t want to be the villain. She just wants her family to see what she can do and be proud of her, but what happened? What went wrong… Was it the Ender that plagued her Wilby’s mind or was it her…?_ She doesn’t know, but she’ll close her eyes for once and pretend it was okay. 

* * *

  
  


No one spoke. As they watch their precious daughter, their sister take her, **_hopefully not_ **, final breaths as their son, their brother rush and fling open all the chests. Coming back with seems to be a golden totem of undying, shining innocently. He made to grab her heartbreaking hands that felt like frail glass that could shatter in any moment. And slipped the totem in her grasp as she wheezed softly, the sound of the totem activating pierced through the room. 

Their hearts weeping as their youngest died and revived with a single item rarer that netherite. Sparks of remaining enchantments were left before the room was back to normal. 

One resolve to avenge their kin’s last life was to kill a certain bastard that made this happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious question:  
> Should I open a discord or reveal my twitch to vibe with me?  
> Or should I take note of the predators online or...???? What do you guys think also comments on my fanfic is welcomed criticism is welcomed also 
> 
> (Nah, I'll probably start streamin at summer, gotta go on my own pace and maybe upgrade my skills so I can animate my fanfics that would be POGGG wish me luck)
> 
> but on a serious level shall I open a discord?  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! :DDDDDD
> 
> Sorry for the late update was just vibing with fam.


	9. REQUESTS!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REad it, I need it, i need all your thoughts-

Okay so this is the second chapter in the story and I'm really sorry everyone for the sudden 1 month hiatus. 

I was self-depricating and it was not an easy task to suddenly change. I'm trying to make myself better and create a career in what i love. I love to write, draw and broadcast/ share my ideas around. The thing is with a depressing mind you can tell that i give up when i'm not satisfied but i'm trying to change. So this is a chapter for your requests your prompts and i might add a few things and shit. SO comment what you want me to write also!

I won't do-

Smut (Even if I did that already...)

Shipping minors. 

Rape/ non-con (Consent is the sexiest thing in the world)

I will do anything that does not fall under the I won't do catergory okay?

Just tell me your tommyinnit-centric or someone-centric relating to tommy and I'll do it :D I might change this into a ONESHOTS BOOK so stay tuned. 

  
**IMPORTANT QUESTION!!!!!**

**Shall I open a discord? or revela my twitch??(JK) Shall I open a discord?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D:


	10. Such a Sad Sight to See... (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Apriljammer20053  
> Prompt: Dreamon Tommy 
> 
> Dreamon Tommyinnit. If you want a little bit of context, you can read my other fanfics called Big Sister Niki to the Rescue and Dream Comes to Save the Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made a discord!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOHOOOOOO Come join my discord! and vibe with me!!!!   
> https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6

_ ‘How long until this ends…’ _

A voice hissed unheard to outsiders. As a reptile decorated with the most delicate scales slithered across the ground. 

“I’m not sure…” 

Tommy hissed back, his eyes turning a crimson red that matches his anger. “But whatever that stupid brother of mine is doing, I don’t like it. And neither does Niki… hopefully.” The beautiful scales of red that seem to be coated with blood shine. As the reptile slithered up his owner’s leg, crossing bony planes before wrapping itself around his owner’s forearm and stretching until his wrist. Before meeting his owner’s furious and frustrated gaze. 

_ ‘For whatever the reason it may not be good.’ _

Tommy just sighs and hits the stone, leaving the pickaxe clinging to the wall. Before raising his hands to meet his companion’s calculating and calm stare. “I agree, but still I’m not so sure leaving would have a good effect on me.” Tommy muttered as he sat on a block before leaning back against the cold stone walls of the ravine. 

His friend hissed in confusion, head tilting just a little. Their rocky scales make them look cute but at the same time a trap. The Atheris Hispida hissed at him, ‘Wouldn’t it be good that you left?’ 

Tommy shook his head, “Would it be good if Dream found out and dragged me back?” The snake hissed low and contemplated as Tommy repeatedly tapped his fingers on his lap. “Besides, who knows what Dream would do, whether it is to actually manipulate-  _ control  _ me or kill me or leave me to rot. I don’t know but I don’t like Dream’s plan at all… Whatever his plan is.” 

The snake hissed, their body curling tightly on his arm. ‘But I don’t like it when you’re hurt. Whoever hurts you deals with me and I don’t like what Dream is doing to you. Even if he is your brother.’ They hissed. 

Tommy just chuckles before frowning as he stands back up to continue mining. However, he jolted in surprise when he heard his brother call him. “Oh Tommy~!” 

The snake hisses, cringing at the very joyful tune in Dream’s voice. He unwraps himself from his owner’s arm before slithering through the walls. Tommy grabs and puts away his pickaxe before trudging up the steps with no shoes. 

Squinting as the bright golden sun shines on his sensitive eyes. Bringing his hand up to at least alleviate the pain as he walks up a couple more steps before meeting his brother’s blank mask. Unnerving and blank of any emotions besides the smiley face that covers up his entire self. 

He sees his hand outstretched towards him, offered to help him if he accepted. He just huffs as if he was tired and just pulled himself out of his little hole that leads to a never-ending cave system. Slouching in his place as he mutters little profanities under his breath. His feet soaking wet and covered in mud as he kicks away a giant blob of mud on his foot away. 

“What do you want, Dream.” 

Dream just chuckles, “Nothing much, nothing much. Just need you to throw your stuff in the hole. You know the drill!” Dream happily said and Tommy had to stop himself from growling. He just grumbles and throws all his shit in the hole before walking away. 

A hand as hot as hell, gripped his shoulder and it took a lot in him to not flinch. “Now, now, where are you going?” Dream’s happy tone now hollow and fake made Tommy’s skin crawl. Tommy kept holding back every urge to flip him off and rage, “To my tnret.” Tommy gritted out as he tried to shrug off Dream’s hand on his shoulder. 

Dream rolls his eyes underneath his mask, unknown to Tommy. As he pulled Tommy near him, a flint and steel in his hand. “Oh but Tommy, you’re going to miss the show if you leave so quickly! Here!” He handed Tommy the flint and steel, pointing to the tnt placed by the hole. 

“Go on Tommy, you gotta be part of the show!” Dream gleefully declared, leaning in on his ear. Whispering the words that shook Tommy to his core, “Go on. Light it.” Tommy whipped to see Dream’s annoying blank mask. “WHAT?!” He shouted in surprise, but Dream was unnerved. 

“You heard me light it. Burn it. Blow up all your things.” 

Tommy opened his mouth to retaliate but he felt his world spin. His throat tightened and air was knocked out of his lungs. “Unless that is you want to die right now.” Dream uttered in a dark tone, his hand calloused and rough that constricts any air from entering his lungs. His knee pressed against his sternum, as Tommy instinctively clawed at the offending limb that slowly tortured his body. Gasping out a small, ‘I’ll do it,’ broken and slurred before he was gasping and coughing as he can finally breathe. His lungs greedily taking in all the oxygen as if it would run out. 

A couple minutes passed and Tommy had the strength to stand. A couple seconds passed before the tnt was lit and blew up all his shit. And a couple hours passed before Dream left him all alone. 

“Tommy!” A voice hissed out in concern as his owner fell to the ground, panting on his knees. The red snake slithered quickly across the bumps and rocks of the field. Slithering until they were wrapping their body around his wrist. “Tommy!” Clear as day and night, the voice rang the bells in his mind. Snapping him out of his shock as he gasps in pain. The bruise on his chest felt like Dream broke his bone. And the dark bruises on his neck were present. 

The snake looked on with worry and concern as his owner leaned on an oak tree, his clothes ripped and bruises and cuts of all shapes and kind were present on his once flawless skin. ‘Tommy…” Seeing as his owner was passed out on the tree, sweat dripping down his face as his body temperature rose, his skin feeling hotter underneath their cool scales. The snake looked around in worry, before wrapping their body around his forehead and head. A temporary way to cool him down for now. 

Their hissing lessening in volume with worry and concern. Curling in just a little tightly as they hid their head in once bright-now-dull blond hair. Caked in dirt, blood and sweat, as they waited. And waited. And waited.   


_ But little snake you're running out of _ _time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me in my discord! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6 
> 
> :))))


	11. Such a Sad Sight to See... (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! YAy   
> May be triggering: REad with caution
> 
> Descriptions of blood, death and murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCORD!!!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6
> 
> Come join and chill it's just me and my friend there rn :'( come join pls! XD

Little snake is worried, their strong owner brought to his knees. Fragile like glass ready to break at a single mistouch. Such a concerned pet as they watch their master breakdown, so many cracks running against their exterior. 

They slither and slither across seasons. Sandy waves that are filled with treasures turned green like the flowers that decorate the fields. The warm sun shines on a running stream before it turns cold like the soul of a lost brother. Such a drastic change, too fast for the little snake to be affected. 

They slither and slither across the lands. Through little crevices and planes of scenic terrain. They slip through the cracks and hide in the shadows as day and night pass by. Their scales shine and glow as the time changes the position of the sun and moon. 

Little snake sought solutions through the rain, the snow and sun. Their body tired and exhausted and in need of sleep but moved forward for their dear master. Little snake was desperate, the little snake was sad. Little snake returned with no solutions in hand. 

Little snake came back and saw their master crouching down. Clutching their stomach as their hair seemed to flutter through the wind. A worried hissed slipped out of their mouth and they were making their way to the young child. Dressed in torn clothes, skin painted with bruises and wounds. Burns and distinguished paint that seem like hands mark his skin. 

***Hiss***

Worried and anxious as clear as the waters. As their owner gagged harshly and coughed until his throat was sore and dry. Tears dripped softly on the crimson grass. The color of red spread farther and out until it was surrounding him like a flower bed. Little snake slithered and was coated with crimson red. Watching as their owner sob harshly, their face smeared with crimson red like a mistake on a beautiful canvas. They hiss softly as their owner coughs crimson red like a parasite in need of immediate removal. 

They feel heavy footsteps almost as loud as thundering rain. They feel a sword unsheath from its bloody confines. They could hear their dear friend cry out loud. 

Too bad little snake was drenched in crimson red like a memory once forgotten. Their friend puffing out breaths like it was the only thing he was born to do. A green foe holding a bloody sword. Little snake was shocked to the core as they walked away with a precious relic. Little snake hissed in confusion as a finger touched his head lightly. Hissed in sadness as they see their friend look at him with lifeless, dull gray eyes. Slithering up near to their friend’s face. Poison tears that could a single life at one touch falling down their face. Little snake curled near their cheek seeking the warmth that slowly escaped their friend’s body. Little snake cried alone as their friend bathed in their own crimson red like it was water. 

  
  
  


Little snake was woken up by screams, sobs and profanities. Little snake was cold without their friend near them. They blink up as a man with lemon hair clutch their dear friend like a lifeline. A man with cherry hair attacks a green foe with such intense eyes. A man with chestnut hair sob harshly their hands clutching their head. Little snake hissed softly slithering up to their friend’s arm curling around their arm, refusing to let go of their friend. 

He was picked up and rested in someone’s hand. Hissing sadly as he was ripped away as softly as they could away from their friend. Hissing as a man with a red beanie and yellow sweater cried to him like a reminder. 

**Little snake wants his owner back.**

_ Why did they leave? _

**Little snake wants his friend back.**

_ Why are they carrying him away? _

**Little snake wants to be happy.**

_ Why is he sad…? _

_ ‘ _ Tommy please come back for me…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May update today or again but yeahhhhh 
> 
> Did it make you cry?

**Author's Note:**

> poor Tommy... 
> 
> >:)  
> Let's make more angst  
> XD YES! More suffering of my mind!


End file.
